Raditz' Betrayal
by ant.cranny
Summary: What if Raditz wasn't the bloodthirsty killer he led us to believe? This is an AU in which he is basically one of the good guys. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Summary**

Years ago on the distant planet Vegeta there lived a proud warrior race. Among this race there was a lower class warrior named Bardock, who valiantly fought against a being who sought nothing but to destroy and rule…Despite his efforts, he was defeated by this overlord, but before his death he had two children, Raditz and Goku. They were among the handful of survivors from this planet. You are probably familiar with the story of the youngest son Goku but this story is less about Goku, more about what could've happened if two brothers united…

* * *

**Chapter One – Locate**

_ 'One year…One year until I am reunited with him…One year until they fall.'_

* * *

Raditz' pod landed in a relatively empty field. After a short incident with a farmer shooting some sort of gun at Raditz, he felt it wouldn't be a good first impression to his brother if his first act on this planet were to be a murder. All of a sudden his scouter livened up. "I'm picking up a high power level in that direction" Raditz said, making sure his scouter was working right. "It must be him" he told himself. He needed to find him as soon as possible, and talk to him by any means necessary. "Prepare yourself Kakarot! We have much work to do" Raditz shouted while beginning his flight towards the power level he detected. But what would he say when he finally found his brother? _'Hi, I'm Raditz your brother. Though you might know that by now, or not. I'm not sure what they told you in your space pod briefing…No that just sounds stupid'._ After long thought, Raditz decided he would improvise and try to tell Goku everything that he could to inform his brother.

Passing over the bustling city, Raditz realises that this planet has so much technology, so many different forms of transport and so many items which do things for them. _'Why would they waste so much time on these when if they trained they could fly everywhere and do things with ease'_ Raditz wondered. "All they have can be taken away with the simplest of attacks, so weak. I hope that my brother hasn't become so lazy, else my trip would be pointless." Raditz thought aloud. He was nearing the location of the power level standing out on his scouter. As he came into view of the source of the power level he noticed that the figure standing there wasn't his brother at all. Strangely enough it seemed to be Namekian, a very distinct race of people. _'How could a Namekian be found here, so far away from its home planet?'_ Raditz wondered. As he landed he asked the Namekian "Do you know where I can find a man named Kakarot? I thought you were him but I'm obviously mistaken."

The Namekian replied "Well you thought wrong. Now turn around and get out of here before I make you".

_'Was that a pathetic attempt at a threat?'_ Raditz thought. _'I'm not taking that sitting down'_. "Well, someone's having a bad day" Raditz said, hoping for a retaliation. _'It's been a year since I stretched my legs, let alone had a decent fight. Might as well see what I can get from this guy.'_ Raditz decided.

Much to Raditz' pleasure, the Namekian retaliated with a small snap at Raditz "Believe me you have no idea. Now get lost."

"Well, you'd like that wouldn't you." Raditz said while examining the Namekian with his scouter. "Power level 320, I can tell you're not from this planet but you'd be a fool to attack me with such an insufficient power."

"Now listen to me, you came here. I have no intention of starting a fight."

"I do."

That was enough to antagonise the Namekian.

He threw a huge beam of energy at Raditz, using all the energy he could put into it in that short amount of time. A cloud of smoke surrounded the tall figure and he was out of sight. The Namekian began to wonder if he should've worried at all, as his confidence grew at the sight of this dust cloud where his enemy was. Just as the dust cloud disappeared, the Namekians face dropped at the sight of Raditz standing in the exact spot he was in moments ago without so much as a scratch on his skin or armour.

Raditz chuckled. "Impressive. You might be a decent fighter one day…For a Namekian. Now let me show you a more effective attack. In fact it's one of my favourites. I call it, a double sundae. Now see if you can follow this one…" The Namekian began to realise the power of the enemy he thought he so easily beat when all of a sudden **'Beep'**. Raditz scouter alerted him of another power level. "Huh, Well I guess it's your lucky day green man" Raditz commented just before shooting flying upwards. He took a look around and found the direction the power level was emanating from. "There it is, just on the edge of my scouters range and it's big. It must be the largest power level on this planet. It must be Kakarot, this time I'm sure." And with that Raditz began his flight towards his brother.

Soaring above the clouds, Raditz remembered the day that Kakarot was sent to Earth with the primary objective of destroying the population. '_I'm not sure why you didn't carry that mission out Kakarot, but I'm relieved that you did. If I can make that Namekian join me it will be a lot easier in the coming months.'_

"We might stand a chance after all."

* * *

**Power levels**

Raditz – 1,200

Piccolo - 320

* * *

**Notes**

Here's the first chapter of 'Raditz Betrayal', you'll find out the reason for that soon. This one's pretty small as i just want to upload a small preview of what's to come. I have used some variations of the original dialogue from the first Dragon ball Z episode, but with some minor and some major changes in parts. I'm trying to make a fine line between the original Raditz and this Raditz with the change becoming more apparent as it goes on.

Please leave any constructive criticism or recommendations in a review if you can. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 - Explanation

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Summary**

You are probably familiar with the story of the youngest son Goku but this story is less about Goku, more about what could've happened if two brothers united…

**Chapter 2 - Explanation **

_'I'm glad you haven't killed them all, I just hope you had good reason. If my plan doesn't work out I'll have to try and convince the others not to kill you. If worst comes to worst I may have to kill you myself. For your sake and my own, be strong Kakarot.'_

* * *

A Blue haired woman in shorts and a suit jacket walked into the small pink house on the remote island, far away from the big cities and towns. "Hello?! Hey you guys! Where's Goku?..."

* * *

Meanwhile, a curious young boy lost in the woods wandered around until he found himself at the side of a river. He noticed a particularly pretty looking bird perched on the end of a log and being a curious young boy, he couldn't resist trying to get closer to the small creature. He climbed onto a log and began to edge closer and closer to the bird and sat down facing the bird. "Hi there" He said to the bird.

The bird didn't reply...how strange...

"My name's Gohan, do you have a name?" The boy continued his one sided conversation with the bird. Suddenly the bird shot up and began to fly away from the boy. "Hey wait!" The boy shouted after the bird. The log that Gohan was on began to come loose and before he knew it he was in the water. He reached for the log trying to get a grip on it. By the time he had a grip on the log it was already gaining momentum and heading towards some rapids. The log threw the boy around as if it was trying to shake him off.

* * *

Raditz heard a shout from not to far away.

"Gohan!"

Raditz wondered why this man was shouting and_ 'what was he shouting for? what is this Gohan?' _As Raditz looked towards the direction the voice cam from his scouter Beeped and indicated that the power level he presumed belonged to his brother that he was looking for was in that direction as well.

_'I hope that's you Kakarot, it's been so long...'_

Raditz flew towards the power level and looked down at the forest with a small river flowing through it. He noticed something floating down river, and fast. he slowed down and descended a little to get a closer look...

* * *

Gohan continued to struggle against the strong current pulling him with more speed each second. He heard his fathers voice "Gohan!"

"Daddy!" Gohan shouted back, relieved that his father had found him. With this momentary joy the boy lost his grip on the log and went under, but managed to get back up and grab the back of the log.

"Hang on son. I'll be right there!" Gohans father shouted to his boy.

Gohan held onto the log, waiting for the moment his father picks him up out of the water and saves him. But as he opened his eyes all he seen was a small cave infront of him, pulling him towards it. As he went under the rocky formation making the roof of the cave he shouted in the hopes his had wouldn't lose him again.

"Daddy!" He screamed, deperate for his father to find him as he was pulled forwards through the cave.

* * *

"What is that incessant noise?" Raditz wondered out loud. He looked into the cave, floating abreast to the waterfall looking into the small cave opening he heard the young voice come from. As he looked into the cave he seen something approach him from within the cave. _'Is that the boy?' _He wondered, just before a full grown tree sized log whooshed past his ear. Another scream from the cave as another small figure approached. This time Raditz was certain it was the boy, as he hasn't seen anything else flail around so helplessly as he seen the boy do now. he held his hand out, ready to grab the boy as he seen the flailing figure approach through the small light of the cave.

* * *

Gohan screamed as he realized that without the log he had to keep himself afloat somehow, as he had been trying to, constantly flailing his arms and legs around in the water to push himself up from it and so far it had worked enough to keep his head above water. he seen the light of the cave opening but before he could even attempt to relax he heard the crashing water of the waterfall he had feared he was approaching.

The light got larger and his eyes blurred from it. He realized there was no way he could escape the current now, so he tried to stop himself flailing around madly in order to give himself a better chance of his dad catching him.

He suddenly stopped, feeling a grip on his arm. A strong grip but not in any way harmful. "i knew you'd catch me dad!" Gohan exclaimed his joy out loud.

"i'm not your father." Raditz said, holding the boy at arms length, assessing the situation. _'Why does this boy have a tail? Is this your offspring Kakarot? there's no other explanation.'_ "Where is your father?" Raditz asked the boy.

"I'm up here!" shouted a voice from above. This strange man was on a golden cloud and began floating downward to get on Raditz's and Gohan's level. "Thank you, i can't thank you enough for saving my son. If only i was fa-" The man cut himself off mid-sentence, Staring at Raditz's tail.

"So, you must be Kakarot.." Raditz said. He recognised his brother but wondered why he didn't have his tail. He looked at Gohan "And that makes you my nephew"

Gohan and Goku both shared the same puzzled look. "Wait," said Kakarot, the look of surprise on his face still remained unhidden. "That would make you.."

"Your Brother." Raditz ended Goku's sentence. "Kakarot, we need to talk. There is much you need to know."

"Wait wait wait." Kakarot said, still trying to peice this all together. "Kakarot? and can i please have my son?"

Raditz allowed the boy to sit on the golden cloud hist father stood on. "Yes, Kakarot. That is your name. _'Why does he not know his own name? Has he been here that long?_' Raditz thought. "I think it would be best if we went somewhere a little more indoors. i'm sure your son would prefer that too"

"Alright then, i guess it'll be alot easier to explain your story aswell" Kakarot said, still trying to figure Raditz out.

With that the three Saiyans flew of towards Mount Paozu with Goku leading the way with his son on the Golden cloud next to him and Raditz just behind him. After about 20 minutes they arrived at a small quaint cottage atop the mountain. kakarot opened the door and shouted out "Chi-Chi!"

After a short pause he had a very angry reply "Goku! where have you been! i've been worried sick! Gohan are you alright i-" The very strange woman stopped as she noticed the unfamiliar guest. "Oh, sorry about this, i've been running around like a mad woman after these two all day."

"Umm," Raditz wondered what to say "it's quite alright, i know the feeling"

"Well, it's just as well you're here, any friend of Goku's is a friend of mine"

"Well, actually i'm...his brother..."

With that, Chi-Chi went still. "He never told me he had a brother..."

"Well, to be frank i'm not sure he even knew himself"

"Well, that's..odd" Chi-Chi said, lost in thought.

Suddenly, replacing the quiet with a constant buzz, a medium sized aircraft landed outside the cottage. A blue haired woman, accompanied by two small bald men, one young the other ancient, either side of her.

"Hey, anybody home?!" the woman shouted towards the cottage.

"Hey Bulma!" Goku shouted back making his way out of the cottage.

"Where have you been? you were meant to be at Roshi's about an hour ago!?" Bulma said, obviously annoyed at her friends bad time-keeping

"Sorry about that, it's a long story, i think you should come in and sit down." Kakarot said, signalling for his friends to join him raditz, Chi-Chi and Gohan in the Cottage.

As they all sat in the small living room of Kakarots quaint little mountain cottage, Raditz began his conversation with his brother.

"Kakarot, what have you been doing all these years? You were given a mission years ago, though I must admit I am pleased you didn't carry it out."

"What mission? I have no idea what you're talking about." Goku said, with no effort to hide his confusion.

"You were meant to destroy the population of this planet long ago, tell me why you haven't carried this mission out."

"Huh?"

"What happened to you?" Raditz wondered what could have caused him to not know who he is. _'I need to jog his memory or else my plan will fail. I can't let it end so soon, and with nothing accomplished.' _Raditz thought, enraged at what this could mean. "Did you ever suffer an injury to the head when you were little?"

"Yes, I did. I don't remember it very well but I know I did hit my head when I was younger"

"You forgot."

"I forgot what?! Tell me!"

Then an old tired voice in the background began to speak "Goku, there's something that you're grandfather once told me that I think you should know. Long ago, your grandpa was walking around the woods when a strange meteor hit the ground. When he examined it more closely he seen it was a spaceship. You were in this spaceship in a little round pod. Gohan tried to take care of you but you were wild and unusually powerful for a baby. You rejected Gohans kindness. Then one day, there was a terrible accident. You fell into a deep ravine and badly injured your head. Gohan feared that he had lost you but somehow you miraculously survived and recovered. And to add to that, from that day on, you became a happy loving boy."

"I- I'm from outer space?" Gokus surprise was evident at this shocking discovery.

"So you think Goku has some sort of connection with this guy?" Bulma asked, hoping to make sense of everything.

"To answer your question woman, yes I do have a connection with Kakarot. In fact, I'm his brother."

"What?!" everyone but Goku, Gohan and Chi-Chi simultaneously asked Raditz.

"What do you mean you're goku's brother? I've known him for years and he's never once mentioned any relatives but his grandpa" Bulma asked, hoping to find out more.

"Firstly, his real name is kakarot. Also as we've just found out from the old man, he didn't even know where he was really from, let alone who i am. as for being his brother, i mean exactly what the term brother implies, we have the same parents and we come from the same planet. The planet Vegeta. We are Saiyan warriors, just like our Father and his father before him."

"This seems pretty farfetched, why should we believe you?" Bulma asked, pushing for more answers.

Raditz then sighed and turned his scouter off. He began his story. "Saiyan History is a long and bloody one. To put it simply we sell planets to the highest bidder. After destroying the population and making the planet completely 'ready' for the bidder. I used to love the warfare, the battles, the killing and the pain I caused with the power I have, but after years of it I began to wonder what it was all for. I began to question why it had to be done. Of course I could never voice these thoughts. I would most likely be killed as thoughts like these are considered weak for a Saiyan to have so I stayed silent. Until two years ago, when we found out there were rumours of another Saiyan surviving after being sent to Earth. Of course I knew it was kakarot because the last time I saw him, he was a newborn, about to be sent off-planet so I decided to volunteer myself to find and recruit him. That's not why I'm here though. The other two Saiyans will arrive in one year, presuming me dead because I just turned my scouter off. They are much more powerful than I am right now. I hope to defeat them when they arrive and end their threat to the universe as soon as possible."

"That seems like a well thought out answer I must admit, but you could be lying still." Bulma said, still sceptical of Raditz' answer.

Raditz took a moment to think, and then decided to take his scouter off and adjust the settings in the hardware. After a moment Raditz chucked the scouter to the blue haired woman and said "I have shut down the broadcast capabilities of the scouter but you should be able to use the lie detector within it. The screen will go red if I lie. For example if I say I'm Kakarot's brother…" As Raditz said this the screen went bright green in front of Bulma's eye. "But if I say you're stronger that me…" The moment he said this, sure enough the screen went crimson red. "You get the picture?"

"Yeah alright, go through everything one more time, just so I can be sure without a doubt."

"If you insist…" Raditz said, his boredom evident. Raditz went through his story again to prove himself and sure enough, everything was true.

As Bulma gave the scouter back to Raditz he asked him "That's quite a peice of equipment you have there. do you mind if i borrow it for a while to make some replicas, it could have alot of uses for us"

"Yeah sure, but i'll need it back within the next week."

"i can get it back to you by tomorrow if you'd like?"

"Yeah, that would be much better."

"So, what do we do now?" Goku asked

"On my way here I met another fighter, not from our planet but not from this either. He was nearly as strong as you as a matter of fact. He could prove to be a valuable ally in the fight to come." Raditz replied.

"Ok, who is this person? Does he have three eyes?"

"No"

"Scars on his face?"

"No"

"Umm, he wouldn't be green by any chance would he?"

"That's him."

"His name is Piccolo. We fought five years ago for the title of world champion in a tournament. It was a close fight and I haven't seen him since."

"Well, at least you know each other. Listen Kakarot, I don't care what you and this guy have against each other but you must gain him as an ally in order for this to work."

"So if we convince him that the threat we face is just as much his problem as it is ours, he might decide to fight with me again and eventually stay as an ally?"

"It's a long shot but he is our best hope, and could prove valuable to you for training."

"Training?"

"A lot of it."

"Ok, what should we do?"

"We need to go and find him as soon as possible and persuade him to join us"

"That's a long shot"

"but there's a chance we dcould gain an ally, and with the right amount of training he could prove very useful"

"Alright then, let's get going" Goku said, already half way through the door.

"Ok" Raditz said, making his way out the door.

_'I wonder what we should say to the Namekian, what could persuade him...'_

* * *

**Power Levels**

Raditz – 1,200

Goku (W/ weights) – 330

* * *

**Notes**

I've re-written this chapter and changed pretty much everything. But it is an infinity times better than the first draft was. Thanks to Ryo-Chan Wolfgirl (Hope i'm alright to name-drop a little) :D

Please leave any constructive critisism or recommendations in a review if you have the time. thanks! :)


	3. Chapter 3 - A fatal Mistake

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Summary**

You are probably familiar with the story of the youngest son Goku but this story is less about Goku, more about what could've happened if two brothers united…

* * *

**Chapter 3 - A fatal mistake**

'_Perhaps he'll listen if faced with a threat…'_

* * *

As Raditz and Kakarot glided just under the clouds, both with their eyes keen, looking for Piccolo, Raditz wondered how best to approach the Namekian and avoid turning him into an outright enemy. _'It'll be harder with Kakarot present considering their history against eachother, but then again, the one time I met the Namekian I had planned to attack him as a little exercise. Well, it's not like I was going to kill him…'_

"Hey! I think that's him!" Goku shouted towards Raditz, pointing to a dark figure below them, standing facing towards them.

"Well stop shouting about it and find out!" Raditz replied. It was bad enough that his brother was clueless as to his Saiyan heritage, but he also seemed to be very…annoying…something about him just got to Raditz and bugged him. _'Hah, I can't imagine how much Vegeta would hate Kakarot…' _Raditz thought to himself.

As Raditz and Kakarot landed, the Namekian backed away and went into a fighting stance. "What do you want? And why are you with Goku?" Piccolo asked, throwing his words at Raditz, with obvious hate for his earlier embarrassment at the hands of the Saiyan.

_'This won't be solved by words alone…'_ Raditz thought. _'I'll have to explain nonetheless'_ and with that thought Raditz said to the aggressive Namekian. "In one year from now, two Saiyans, beings that are the same race as Kakarot and I are of, will come to Earth to avenge my death which I faked earlier." As Raditz spoke he thought about what he was saying._ 'To avenge my death, Hah! They'll be here because of their pride, nothing to do with my death. They simply want a fight.' _

"Oh yeah? Well, why should I believe you?" Piccolo asked, holding no anger in his voice back.

"Because we're here to ask you to join us. If you don't then you will most certainly die at their hands."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I could kill you if I wanted to. You were nothing more than a warm up to me. You barely even singed my leg hairs" Raditz said, taking joy from the Namekians frustration. _'I don't want to spend any more time persuading him than I have to, but this is getting fun…'_

"Ohh yeah?" Piccolo said with renewed confidence "Well, I've been holding back some of my own strength and I'm confident I'm strong enough to match your strength in a one on one battle. With my new technique I've developed I could do quite a bit of damage…"

"Is that so?"Raditz said, doubting Piccolo's words.

"Yes," Piccolo said bluntly while removing his cape and shoulder pads and taking the turban off with them. Goku stepped back, sensing Piccolo's power increase.

"Piccolo, I had no idea you trained with weighted clothing aswell" Goku said, taking off his undershirt and sweatbands to get a comparison between his strength and Piccolo's. Goku was stronger, but barely.

"Well, now you know." Piccolo said, remaining in his blunt attitude.

"So, I believe a little wager is in order" Raditz said, drawing the attention of both warriors. "I will battle you, Piccolo, and if you lose, you join us."

"And if I win?"

"If you win, you can go your own way" Raditz said, remembering his time on planet Mac in the Fleetwood Galaxy...

"Agreed." Piccolo said, returning to his fighting stance. "I'll need one minute to…concentrate."

"You have 20 seconds. Now hurry up, you're beginning to bore me." Raditz said, wondering _'Why his he concentrating before a battle. Surely he'd be better off just powering to his max to start off. Especially considering the gap between our powers which he knows is there.'_

Radits then turned to goku. "I don't want you to get involved in this fight." Raditz said. "you and him are on par from what my scouter said earlier so it's easier to not risk anything"

"Ok, I'll just sit on the nimbus and watch." Goku said, enthusiastic about watching how his brother fares in a fight.

"Alright. That's long enough" Raditz said to Piccolo. "Now, hit me with the best you ha-"

"HAH!" Piccolo shouted, throwing a fist towards Raditz's head, aiming to catch him mid-sentence off-guard, But to no avail. Raditz leaned to the side as the fist sailed past. Raditz lifted his fist upwards, and thanks to the Namekians position, directly into the Namekians rib.

"Gah" Piccolo spat out, trying to catch his breath from this damaging counter attack. "you're pretty fast. But I have a few tricks up my sleeve" Piccolo said, getting up of his hands and knees to face his opponent. Within a second he pounced at Raditz and threw a fake punch exactly where he tried to hit Raditz previously, but this time he had a counter-counter-attack planned.

As Raditz lazily lifted his hand to once again wind the Namekian, he was surprised as a hand clenched his and the Namekians fist came back to attack again, this time striking the Saiyan on the cheek.

Raditz stood in shock, his neck turned to the right from the blow. "Good shot, but you won't have the same chance again, I can assure you" Raditz said, looking back at the Namekian.

"I won't need it" Said Piccolo, returning the Saiyans stare. With that the Namekian approached Raditz throwing a punch which connected with a half-hearted punch from Raditz. Piccolo then took advantage of his inherited capabilities and flung his fist backwards allowing it to stretch, the suddenness of this disconnection left Raditz shoot forward from the power he put into his punch. Piccolo took advantage of this by opening his fist on his outstretched arm, grabbing Raditz by the face and slamming the unsuspecting warrior into the ground. As soon as Raditz impacted on the ground Piccolo turned and shot several decent sized Ki-blasts at the crater containing the Saiyan.

Raditz lied down, attempting to move, but was caught in a telekinetic trap. _'Damn Namekians, one odd race to say the least'_ Raditz thought as the barrage of blasts stopped and the hold of the telekinesis began to fade.

Goku looked at the dust rising with each blast from Piccolo until Piccolo and Raditz were both completely out of sight.

As the dust began to clear, Raditz emerged from the dust looking around for Piccolo, who had seemed to have disappeared from the fight. "If you run from this we will find you!" Raditz shouted at Piccolo, looking around for a clue to the Namekians location. He floated upwards to have a better view of the surrounding areas but couldn't see a trace of the green man. A minute passed, no sign of him. Another two minutes, not a trace.

"Hey Raditz, where do you think he's gone? It's not like him to abandon a fight" Goku said, sitting calmly on his Golden cloud just behind and to the side of Raditz. _'My patience is running out'_ Raditx thought to himself.

Another two minutes passed and Raditz began to get impatient. "I swear to you Piccolo! If you do not reveal yourself in the next 10 seconds, I will kill yo-"

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo shouted as he lowered his index and middle fingers and aimed them at his opponent from little over 10 metres away.

Raditz turned and noticed the incoming beam spiralling towards him. As he recognised the type of attack coming towards him he thought within a split second _'If I try stop it dead on it will pierce through my hand and then my chest, if I counter-attack with a beam of my own it will go straight through it and there's there's not enough time to dodge…I got it!'_ Raditz leaned slightly backwards and pushing all his energy to shield his hands he curved his palms and allowed the beam to re-direct itself without actuallyc damaging Raditz's body. The beam shot behind Raditz to one side and then…

* * *

***Cough***

* * *

Goku looked down at his newly torn orange gi, and at the blood around the edges as his vision began to blur. Piccolo's attack had pierced through Goku's chest, taking half of the warrior's heart with it. Goku's vision continued to fade with a tint of red as he fell backwards off the nimbus and towards the grassy plains below. Instead of the cold hard dirt he anticipated to land on, he felt two warm arms cradle him. Raditz had caught his brother before his impact with the ground and let him lie on the grass with one arm under his neck for support. Raditz said to his brother "I'm sorry…I wasn't thinking"

Goku interrupted with a hoarse, struggling voice "it's ok, but I need you to do something" He struggled his words out, ignoring the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. "Finish this fight. Don't kill him though. Like you said, we'll need him later. Go back to Mount Paozu and tell everyone what happened. Ask for directions to Kami's lookout. Kami will tell you all you need to know." With that, Goku's eyes shut, making him look like he was merely sleeping in Raditz arms. _'Not again, I can't go through this again!'_ Raditz screamed within the confines of his own mind.

As he looked down again at his brothers peaceful, smiling face, his brother began to fade until he disappeared. Raditz was confused but had something else on his mind. He looked over towards the Namekian still shocked at the events he just witnessed. Before the Namekian had time to even blink, Raditz flew behind him and drove his elbow into his back.

"That is for mocking me!" Raditz shouted, while Piccolo attempted to regain his bearings after the sharp blow. Raditz turned to face Piccolo and shot his fist at the Namekians back, sending Piccolo downwards at a great speed towards a mountain. Before Piccolo connected to the mountainside, Raditz appeared in front of him with his hands raised up prepared to give the Namekian a two handed hammer blow and shouted "This is for hiding like a coward!" and then connected his fists to the top of the namekians head, hitting the Namekian down in the opposite direction. Raditz appeared in front of the beaten and broken Namekian and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck "This…This is why you are going to join me."

"Wha- what?" asked Piccolo, confused as to why the warrior didn't kill him. He was close enough to death as it was.

"A dead man cannot join the fight. And I think we've had enough deaths for one day."

Piccolo was wary of Raditz. He had just enough energy to keep in the air, but he struggled. "I suppose, a deal is a deal" Piccolo said in surrender. "Now what do we do?"

"Follow me." Raditz said bluntly. He felt anger coarse through his veins with every heartbeat. But he knew he had to ignore it. He had to let it subside. _'To much is at stake to be stupid and allow my emotions to cloud my judgement. I need to get back to Paozu.'_ He released the fist he had unknowingly clenched in anger.

Without another thought Raditz began flying towards his destination, about 30 minutes away. Piccolo followed behind, head hung in shame like some sort of rag-doll, trailing behind the better warrior.

He was upset about the death of his brother after losing him for the second time because he was weak, yet this Saiyan warrior continued, lying to himself, to uphold his Saiyan pride. He had to. It was all he had left.

"Listen, Raditz" Piccolo said, the first time saying something without anger in his voice. "about what happened back there, I didn't plan it, it just-"

"Shut up before I kill you." Raditz said. "I'm not in the mood for idle chit chat right now. I understand you didn't mean to kill Kakarot. Nonetheless I should have taken your challenge head on and at least tried to block it. We're both to blame."

_'I must never be weak like that again. I am a Saiyan warrior!'_

A few moments later, Raditz landed on the top of Mount Paozu just outside the cottage with Piccolo catching up from pretty far back. He entered the cottage and was greeted by Chi-Chi.

"Oh, hi Raditz. Where's goku?" Chi-Chi said, a look of worry on her face as she seen a worn out Piccolo in the doorway behind Raditz.

"He…He's dead." Raditz said.

"But- he said…I thought…Couldn't you help him?" Chi-Chi said, still not quite believing what Raditz said.

"It was a freak accident. I deflected an attack from Piccolo and Kakar-…Goku, took the full force of it and…" Raditz said, out of words to say.

"Hey Raditz, what's goin-" Bulma walked into the room and within a second shot forward to Chi-Chi who was about to collapse.

As Raditz explained the story to everyone in the room, they all either hung their heads with silence, or in the case of Krillin and Bulma, shot a glare at Piccolo, still behind Raditz sitting on a chair, who would've likely returned it, if he had the energy to lift his head. Gohan then entered the room, looking for his Father."Where- Where is my Daddy?" Gohan asked Raditz, the last man he seen with his Father.

No-one in the room knew what to say to the poor boy. Raditz had to say something, but he couldn't just lie to the boy. "Your father he- He's in a better place" Raditz tried to soften the blow for the boy.

But Gohan was a very advanced child. Studying from an early age has obvious advantages but one disadvantage. Gohan knew exactly what Raditz meant by 'Gone to a better place'. He was dead. 'But my Daddy's to strong to die…Someone must've killed him…' Gohan thought as his tearfilled gaze came across a worn out torn and battered Piccolo.

"You." Gohan said, with Rage no boy his age had ever experienced. "You did this!"

Piccolo knew Gohan was talking to him but couldn't acknowledge him through pure exhaustion. Raditz stepped between the two. "It was an accident Gohan. It wasn't his fault" Radits said, only half believing his own words. But Gohan wasn't listening to his newfound Uncle, only staring at Piccolo. Suddenly, Gohan began to take on a white aura as he breathed heavily, rage showing in his young eyes.

The scouter began to beep and Bulma looked down at the device and chucked the scouter to Raditz. "I don't know what's happening but it must be important" Bulma said to Raditz.

He caught the scouter and put it on. "The boy has obvious power. His aura is easily visible already. So how strong is he?" Raditz asked himself, remaining between Piccolo and Gohan just incase. He pressed the side of the scouter and the numbers appeared infront of his eyes. "710!" he exclaimed.

_'The boy must take after his Uncle Raditz, we have power in our rage'_ Raditz mused. 'No time for this now. He'll have to take out his anger some other time.' Raditz thought.

"Ok, Gohan I need you to listen to me now. Calm down. I understand you are angry and i know what you're going through. I lost my Father at a young age as well, but that's no reason to let your anger control you. You control the power your anger is giving you." Raditz said, trying to calm the boy down. Chi-Chi appeared behind Raditz and Raditz moved away to give them space, but remaining in front of Piccolo.

"Gohan Sweetie. I know you're angry right now, but it was an accident. I promise you, you will see your father again." Chi-Chi said. Gohan calmed down almost immediately, his aura receding back into relative non-existence. Everything went quiet as Gohan collapsed into the arms of his mother.

Raditz broke the silence by asking the room "We still only have a year until the other Saiyans arrive, so Piccolo and I have to go train. Chi-Chi, about the boy…"

"Oh no you don't. I always had Goku pestering me about training him and I won't have it from his Uncle aswell…But…I suppose it is necessary…But you'll have to check back tomorrow, I'll leave it up to him then." Chi-Chi said, finally realising the fate of the world is more important than her sons study, especially when he's already ahead of his age.

"Ok then," The older bald man started to say "Well If you ever need to learn the turtle style of martial arts, I'm sure you'll be able to find my island."

"Thanks old man, but there's only one thing I have to ask you at the moment"

"What's that?"

"Where is Kami's Lookout?"

_'We must train as soon as we can. Every second is a risk.'_

* * *

**Power levels**

Raditz – 1,200

Raditz (Enraged) - 1,400

Raditz (Subdued - limited control of his rage) - 1,300

Piccolo (W/ weights) – 320

Piccolo (W/O Weights) – 410

Goku (W/ Weights) - 330

Goku (W/O Weights) - 420

Gohan – 6

Gohan (enraged) – 710

Gohan (subdued – limited control of his rage) – 71

* * *

**Notes**

I've tried my best to elongate the fight but in this AU it's to one-sided against Piccolo so I've had to make him use tactics that his original counterpart may or may have not used. I've made sure to give certain happenings a twist so that the key events that are more important (from my point of view) happen, but in a different way, such as Goku's death and Gohans reveal of his hidden power. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and the previous ones.

I already have a first draft of the next so if you want the chapter by tomorrow just mention it in a review and I can work on it today. I know, i'm eager to carry this on. :L

Another note, the chapters have begun getting bigger slightly each time. if you do review the chapter could you mention whether or not you'd prefer longer chapters (slightly longer waiting time aswell) or the same size, (takes 2 days - a week, depending on writer's block and college etc.) or smaller, about 1,000 - 2,000 words, more regular updates at the speed i'm doing now (1-3 days at a time). Thanks

Again, please leave any constructive criticism or suggestions in a review if you can, as it helps me work on the drafts or any mistakes in the chapter and it inspires me to update as often as I can. I thank everyone who's read this and especially everyone who has reviewed and helped me take on better routes that I hadn't thought of previously. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4 - Arrangement on the lookout

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Summary**

You are probably familiar with the story of the youngest son Goku but this story is less about Goku, more about what could've happened if two brothers united…

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Arrangement on the lookout**

_'This trip better be worth it. I hope this Kami guy can help me with training somehow, i need to be so much more powerful or else we won't stand a chance…especially with Kakarot gone…'_

* * *

Raditz began his journey to Kami's lookout in the direction the old man gave him. He began to wonder what this place could be. _'Perhaps some sort of training grounds, or a meditation area. I could do with both right now.'_

Behind Raditz, following slowly but keeping up, still battered from his fight, Piccolo followed, wondering why the Saiyan was leading him to Kami's lookout. It was bad enough to be beaten to a pulp in two hits, but now he has to endure the presence of Kami. "Raditz," Piccolo shouted ahead. "I can't go on to the lookout."

Raditz turned and slowed down until he was on par with Piccolo speed-wise. "Why?"

"Me and Kami have a long, strange and complicated history, and I don't think he'd…enjoy my presence."

"I don't care about that, you're coming whether you like it or not."

"But.."

"Shut up, or I will take pleasure in watching your life fade away."

Piccolo went quiet. He knew that if pushed, the Saiyan wouldn't hesitate, so he continued onwards, still slumped from the beating he received earlier.

As the pair flew onward a large tower came into sight, a thin line ascending into the sky with a sphere resting on top of it. Raditz stared at the structure. _'Not as impressive as I presumed. What's so special about a tower with a platform on top?'_ Raditz thought to himself, wondering why he had been told to come to this place.

As they neared the tower a piece of light caught Raditz eye, and he looked to above the tower, only to see that the small piece of light that had caught his eye was a small reflection of the sun on the bottom of a gigantic upside down semi-sphere shape. "Wow" Raditz said, wondering how he didn't immediately see such a large structure. "Hurry up Namekian!" Raditz shouted back at the now trailing far behind Piccolo.

As they both began flying upwards Piccolo slowed down a little, and Raditz immediately caught sight of him falling behind. "Piccolo, I don't care what you have against this Kami guy, you're going to follow me and we are going to find out why I'm here." Raditz said, looking back to see the Namekian halt then begin a descent fast towards the ground. _'I didn't think I had beaten him that bad' _Raditz thought, remembering odd bits here and there of what he did to Piccolo._ 'I might have thinking about it, let my rage control me. I shouldn't have lost control like that. But I'm thankful I regained control when I did. I don't need another death on my conscience. Too many…'_ Raditz snapped out of his thoughts and flew underneath Piccolo, catching the unconscious Namekian within seconds. He continued his flight upwards, hoping Kami had something to resuscitate Piccolo. _'The sooner he's back to full health the sooner I can fight him again.' _

As Raditz landed on what he presumed to be Kami's Lookout he laid Piccolo on the ground and walked forward. A small portly figure began to make its way to Raditz. Raditz noted that this being looked nothing like anything he had seen before. Itwas black but wasn't Dark skinned; it was pitch black with White eyes and large red lips, an odd creature by any ones standard.

"Are you Kami?" Raditz asked.

"No, I am Mr. Popo. Kami is waiting for you inside." Mr. Popo said, pointing towards the doors leading into the palace looking structure.

"Ok, can you attend to my…acquaintance…Piccolo over there?" Raditz asked, surprised at the genies look of worry as soon as Raditz said Piccolo.

"Umm, yes. Right away" Mr. Popo said, worry evident in his now shaky voice.

Raditz made his way towards the doors of the palace as the small portly man walked towards Piccolo and then jumped off the side of the lookout. The doors in front of Raditz opened to reveal an old Namekian with a staff the same height as its bearer. '_How many Namekians are there on this damn planet?!' _Raditz thought._ 'There shouldn't be another being non Earth originating on this planet. There was no record of them having first contact with any alien species.'_

"I am Kami. And I take it that you are Raditz?" the old Namekian said.

"Yes. My name is Raditz. I'm sorry but can you get straight to the point? I'm not in the mood for idle talk. I've just lost my brother"

"Goku. Or Kakarot was it you called him?" Kami said, taking Raditz offguard, especially as it seemed everyone else refered to Kakarot by his human name. The use of both of these names in one sentence made Raditz think.

_'Kakarot is his Saiyan name, the name he was born with. But it seems that Kakarot the Saiyan child lost in space, had disappeared with his early memories. Perhaps Goku is his name now. Truly, He has an odd case. But, he shall remain Goku to his friends, Kakarot to me.'_

"Yes. Kakarot" Raditz said, after a long pause for thought.

"Well, you need not be worried. I just sent him on a journey to make him so much stronger than he is. He'll be coming back in time to help you in your fight against the other Saiyans"

"What?!" Raditz said, confused as to what the old Namekian meant by coming back. 'Surely he can't mean that Kakarot will be-' Raditz thoughts were cut off by the old Namekians voice.

"He will be back from the dead with the help of certain artefacts we have in our possession" Kami said mysteriously leaving out what the artefacts were exactly.

"What artifacts?" Raditz asked, hoping for a better answer from the Namekian elder.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to give you that information to you. You may be Goku's, or Kakarot's, brother but that still makes you a stranger to the planet. Maybe in time."

"Hmmph, so be it." Raditz breathed. He was annoyed that he wasn't allowed information. It was becoming just like Nappa and Vegeta's control over him. He decided to let it go. There wasn't anything to complain about as his only chance for redemption would be back in time for the others' arrival.

'There may be hope for me after all' Raditz thought. He began to wonder what type of training Kakarot was undergoing at the moment, and where for that matter.

"Alright then, do you have a training area or perhaps somewhere for meditation? It's best that I start training as soon as possible."

"Umm, yes. It's below the deck so I can show you to it afterwards. For now however I think it best if you come with me first. I presume you'll be taking up temporary residence here?" Kami asked Raditz, to see a look of surprise on the Saiyans face.

"You're…you're allowing me to live here for the year?" Raditz asked. Never had he gone to a planet and been aloud to stay in one place. Then again, never had he gone to a planet left it undamaged.

"Yes. You may stay for as long as you want, provided you don't damage anything beyond repair."

"Well, in that case I'd be happy to stay, but I must retrieve my pod first." Raditz said, pulling out a small remote and pressing a button. "That should do it, it'll take about 10 minutes to get here, and it should land a few meters ahead of where I am now." Raditz added, nodding to where the pod should land in ten minutes.

"Well, I can show you to your quarters and if you wish to save your armour the wear and tear I can ask Mr. Popo to supply you with some weighted training gear to help."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. I brought another person along with me. His name is Piccolo and he was near death, sure to a little misunderstanding between him and I. When he is recovered could you send for him? I need to talk to him"

"Uhm, yes. I will get back to you when I can, he should be fine by tomorrow." Kami said with a somewhat shaky tone.

"Well, I'm going to get some rest. It has been a long day. I really need some rest. I'll be up early tomorrow to begin training."

"Ok then. Rest easy" Kami said, walking away slowly.

Raditz walked into his new room. It had been so long since he stayed anywhere, and Kakarot wasn't even born when Raditz still lived in a fixed home. And on Kakarots birth Raditz had the new that his home, and his planet were destroyed. Of course he knew who had done it, as his father always told him.

* * *

_'Never step out of line, always overtake it without anyone seeing you do so. Frieza is a maniac and a powerful one at that. He will kill you if he knows you're getting stronger. This is why I worry what he will do with knowledge of our legends, our potential.'_

_'I will Father. I will become the elite of the elite.'_

* * *

_'I'll show the others what I can really do. And then, Frieza.'_

* * *

Power Levels

***No changes***

* * *

Notes

You may notice that this chapter has taken longer and is a little smaller, but my college started early and I only had the message telling me the day after I published the last chapter and I've had a little writers block with this one. Not much to write about as it's mainly just a filler chapter with a lot of dialogue. I've put in a little comment about Frieza at the end, just to give you a peek at Raditz' future plans, but will he be strong enough? I don't even know yet! I'll try to keep on a weekly basis or sooner!

As always, please review with any constructive criticism you have.

Also me and a friend have made a community Facebook page for anyone to share and ind Dragon Ball fan Fictions, with a few of our favourites on there and a few that we've been asked to feature. If you want yours featured just ask and we'll review etc. It's all to get a centre where people can go to for more selective Fan Fictions about or involving Dragon Ball. Check it out if you want! - dbfanfiction?ref=hl


	5. Chapter 5 - Training arrangements

Chapter 5 - Training

Discalmer: I don't own dragon ball or any of the original characters. But if i had the dragon balls...

Quick clarification because of the type of chapter, ***##:##*** is when the next part takes place. Spaces between the times will be the lines.

Review responses: Thank you to all who have reviewed! Here i'll respond to any questions whether implied or directly asked.

Ryo-chan Wolfgirl (1/9/13) - I'll slowly reveal Raditz' discoveries, though i may speed it up a little as time goes on. I'll explain his arrangements with the Z-fighters briefly in this chapter also. And I plan to have Gohan trained by him, as i reckon compared to Piccolo, Raditz may be able to teach him more in terms of using strength, instead of throwing him into a cliff then sending him into the wild for a year xD

Sorry about the long update gap guys, been very busy -.-' Let's begin..

* * *

"Who are you?!" Raditz shouted at the small horned figure.

Frieza turned around to face the saiyan. He began to laugh at Raditz as the saiyans rage grew within.

"I'll kill you Frieza!" Raditz screamed, ki blast in hand ready to attack and flying towards the small tyrant.

"That's what your father said before he died..." Frieza said, pure joy in his voice.

Raditz went to hit Frieza dead on with the ki blast and punch him using the energy gathered in his hand, but his fist passed through the after image.

"NOW DIE!" The tyrant shouted, throwing a huge death ball at Raditz.

* * *

Raditz awoke with a start. He shook his head realising it was just a dream.

"I've had it with these goddam dreams. I will beat Frieza if it's the last thing i do." Raditz told himself.

Someone knocked at the door. Raditz checked the clock beside his bed. _'Ahh, 8 o'clock, it must be Mr. Popo with the new training gear'_

"Come in Mr. Popo" Raditz said, getting out of bed already awake enough to start training once again. The genie opened the door with a full orange gi, yellow weighted boots and wristbands and a Black weighted T-shirt.

"I added the weights on to it like you asked and if i may say so, any heavier and you'll have to get them yourself" The genie said, with a smile on his face as he said the friendly joke.

"Hah, maybe you're just getting weaker Mr. Popo, Haha" Raditz replied to the joke. "Well i best be off, i'll get an hour of practice before sparring with Piccolo again. He's getting stronger but if he doesn't improve fast then i'm not sure he'll be ready in time. Though saying that we do have 8 months left and he has become twice as strong as he was...I'll see you later Mr. Popo, and thanks for the gear"

"you're welcome Raditz..." Mr. Popo said, as Raditz exited the room. "You've changed so much already...you and goku are more similar than you think..."

* * *

***11:59***

"Namekian! You either get to 500 push-ups within the next 30 seconds or we spar again, and this time i'll break both your arms!" Raditz shouted, sitting cross-legged on Piccolo's back meditating while the Namekian continued his one-armed push ups with a limp but luckily replacable arm hanging on his side.

"four hundred ninety three, four hundred ninety four, four hundred ninety five..." Piccolo's body began to shake from the pure exhaustion from Raditz' training. Though even he had to admit, it's much better than simple meditation, and with the threat approaching he didn't have a choice.

"What's the matter? Little Namekian tired? Well you be even worse if you don't hurry up!" Raditz said, in his condescending tone he used specifically to wind Piccolo up.

"four hundred ninety seven...four hundred ninety eight..."

"twenty five, twenty six, twenty seven, twenty eight"

"four hundred and ninety nine..."

"twenty nine...twent-"

"FIVE HUNDRED!" the Namekian shouted, collapsing to the ground bracing for the thud of his and Raditz' body weight crashing to the ground through him. As his face came into contact with the ground, the long haired saiyan lifted off the Namekians back and within a second pushed him back onto his feet.

"Well done. You managed to do it this time, i'm impressed. Though you only completed the set by the skin of your teeth, you still completed it. You're making progress Piccolo, but we need either more time or more training, and since we have a deadline we're gonna have to do alot more training"

"I can take..." Piccolo breathed out heavily "anything you goddamn throw at me."

"Well, that better be the case, we have training tomorrow, i'll allow you the rest of the session to meditate on the lookout, just don't disturb me and Gohan. he arrived early to watch us train" Raditz said, turning to face a pillar with a tail clumsily waving on one side of it. "Isn't that right Gohan?"

"Yes uncle...You caught me again! how did you do that?!" Gohan moaned.

"Apart from the tail you haven't kept around your waist like I told you to weeks ago, you gave away your position long ago when you got here. I was in the middle of fighting Piccolo, what makes you think i would be distracted then?" Raditz said, a smirk on his face directed towards Piccolo.

"Awhh, i try keep my tail wrapped but it doesn't feel right!"

"You'll get used to it, and it'll take even longer still to master blocking the tails pain when grabbed. Until then it will remain our one weakness nephew, but not for long..."

"Well, i'd love to stay and chat but i'm gonna need a senzu bean after this one" Piccolo said, coughing up blood every other word. "I can't regrow a punctured lung after all...Crazy saiyan."

"Just for saying that, you'll be doing 600 push-ups tomorrow, with a spar afterwards!" Raditz shouted at the Namekians back, with his purple gi torn beyond repair.

"So Gohan. Are you going to continue to complain about the training after seeing what Piccolo has to go through or are you going to attack?" Raditz said with a grin.

"Alright then, you asked for it!" Gohan replied, eager to impress his uncle.

As the barrage of kicks and punches came at Raditz, he began to think about the past few months. _'This boy really has got potential, considering how far he has come already...He could stand a chance against a saibaman at this point...he could give Piccolo a run for his money on a good day...'_

* * *

***4 months ago, 3:00***

"I think we're done for the day Piccolo. go get some rest, you're of no use to either of us in the state you are in now. Practice your meditation, you excel at it and on top of this training it will improve your overall strength dramatically."

"Fine." Piccolo said, worn and beaten by the saiyan but still with a firm confident voice. As the Namekian flew off, Raditz noticed a small blip on the horizon coming towards the lookout.

"Hey! Uncle Raditz!" Gohan shouted from the plane window.

"GET BACK IN THIS PLANE THIS INSTANT YOUNG MAN! I may be letting you train but don't be so reckless" Chi-Chi shouted at Gohan, pulling him back into the plane.

"It's fine Mom, it's not like i was gonna fall out of it..."

"Ugh, you're just like your father...'It's no problem' 'Don't worry about it' 'calm down Chi-Chi' 'there's no need for violence Chi-Chi..." Chi-Chi said, somewhat insanely, making an awful impression of her husband.

As the plane laded on the lookout, Gohan ran out towards Raditz and to Raditz surprise the boy smiled at him with glee. 'He's known me for five minutes and the boy already has warmed up to me...He seemed so timid last time we met though...What could've changed?' Raditz thought to himself, just before noticing the small child grab his hand looking at him.

"I don't know what you said to my mom, but whatever it was thank you! I've always wanted to train and be strong just like my dad!" gohan said, with enthusiasm that seemed to contrast his behavior last time they met.

"Well..." Raditz said, not really knowing how to react. "I'm glad you're excited about this, but i want you to know that just because you're my nephew doesn't mean you'll get it easy."

"That's alright" Gohan said, his enthusiasm slightly fading.

"Hello there Raditz" Chi-Chi said, strangely formally.

'What is wrong with this family?!' Raditz briefly though to himself.

"Hello Chi-Chi. I see Gohan decided he wanted to train then?"

"Yeah, I've actually never seen him so at ease. He's always studying and he's asked to go training so many times. Just don't go to hard on him. I know he has to be strong but no matter what happens don't let anything happen to him when the time comes to fight. I know the risk and i hate the fact he could be hurt, just reduce that risk and if things look bad, get him out of there."

"it's alright, if he improves enough in this year so that he can be a help, he won't be in trouble. If he isn't strong enough, he'll just be a liability. I'll send him back if he doesn't improve, though he does show some promise if he keeps this attitude up..."

"Well, you can have him from 3-5 Monday-Saturday, so he can study enough and train in his own time. I'm sure you can make the most of this time"

"We'll need at least three hours a day, everyday. Otherwise it will waste everyone's time."

"Fine, you better stick to that then, you can have him from 3 o'clock."

"It's agreed then. You can go now, it would be best if you weren't present during the training at this point."

Chi-Chi's face took on a worried expression as she wondered what could possibly be in the training if she shouldn't be present during it.

"It's alright Chi-Chi, it's just the distraction of having you there that would be a problem"

She breathed out a sigh of relief. "Alright then, i'll be back in about three hours, have fun you two!" Chi-Chi said to Raditz and Gohan as she walked towards the plane with Bulma impatiently waiting for Chi-Chi to get back. Within seconds the plane had become a small fading blip on the horizon.

"Shall we begin?" Raditz asked the small boy who stood at his side still eager to start.

"Yeah!" Gohan shouted enthusiastically.

"Then first you're gonna have to show me how strong you are. Power up boy."

Gohan started to clench his fists either side of himself, his face in heavy concentration...after a while a faded ki signature appeared to flow around the boy and became steady.

Raditz facial expression showed a mix of impressed and disappointed. The fact that the kid was stronger than most humans was impressive, but compared to a saiyan child it was below average. 'At his age i was able to hold a steady Ki flow with ease. This may take more effort than i thought...'

As Gohan relaxed his body he asked, "how did I do?"

"Well...we're gonna need a lot more practice, and you'll need a lot more meditation to control the little Ki you have, but i'm sure you'll get there eventually kid"

'This kid was much stronger when he was angry just like me...if he could learn to control the power his anger gives him...'

"Well, let's have a quick spar, i'll keep one hand behind my back."

Gohan jumped at his uncle, throwing kicks and punches like crazy.

* * *

***Present day, 12:30***

Raditz blocked one of Gohan's punches narrowly and sent a fist into the boys gut. To Raditz' surprise the boy rolled off of Raditz' fist and backhanded the long haired Saiyans head, nudging him forward. _'The boy's clever, i'll give him that, and to resist a punch that would easily double the Namekian over...The boy's getting much stronger.'_

As Gohan landed behind Raditz in a saiyan style defensive position Raditz turned and held his hand up to stop the boy continuing.

"Gohan, you've come so far, you're nearly as strong as i was when i came here. I'm impressed by your ingenuity with your fighting style. I only taught you the basics yet you've expanded the style beyond what i could teach you. you're getting stronger by the day...Your stronger than your dad was!"

"You mean it!?" Gohan said, overjoyed to hear this.

"Yep, But now we're both going to be taught something. Kami, I think he's ready..." Raditz said, as Kami walked out from the canopy outside the lookout palace.

"What? Why do you need teaching Uncle Raditz?"

"As strong as a warrior gets, there is always some way to get even stronger. Never forget that, it's what my father always told me when i trained."

"Ok, are you both ready? I'll show you the basics of Ki sensing..." Kami began to say to the pair of saiyans.

* * *

***18:00***

"ah, there she is, just in time..." Raditz said to Gohan, both of them looking at the plane in the distance. Bulma piloting as usual, though with a very angry look on her face. As the plane landed, Chi-Chi walked out of the plane with bulma following behind her this time.

"Impeccable timing as always Chi-Chi...Can i have a quick word?"

"Umm, yeah sure Raditz...What's this about?"

"I'll tell you in a second" Raditz answered as the two walked towards the canopy.

As they reached out of earshot Raditz began to say to Chi-Chi "gohan has made alot more progress than i had anticipated. so much so that i want to train him and Piccolo in one session. If they fight then they will both improve tremendously, and it will be alot better for Gohan to have someone to surpass. He doesn't think there is anything stronger than me, so he doesn't put his best into it. He needs this Chi-Chi, and he has to have it as a surprise, which is why i'm asking you...Can i pair them up?"

"I'm not sure...Is Gohan really that strong already?"

"No. But he's so close i wouldn't be able to decide the winner."

"Well, if you think it's best...fine. But don't you dare let him get hurt."

"Thank you Chi-Chi. This will help everyone a lot more than you think. Now let's get back to the others then..."

As they began walking towards Gohan and Bulma who were having their own conversation Raditz overheard Bulma asking Gohan, "So, did he say anything about me today?"

"No Bulma. I don't see why you keep on asking me this, why are you so interested anyways?" Gohan asked, innocently confused.

"Shh, That doesn't matter. just try mention me a little okay Gohan?"

"What was that Bulma?" Raditz asked, amusing himself by watching the usual reaction of Bulma going red with embarrassment. It was verging on hilarious that the woman reacted this way every day and Raditz even let out a small chuckle to his own surprise. _'I'm starting to get use to this place. It's been so long since i had a less temporary roof over my head...'_

Raditz was brought out of his thoughts by Bulma chuckling, suddenly by the side of Raditz. "Haha, nothing, nothing...Umm, Are you busy tonight?"

"Ugh, i'm always busy woman. I only have 8 months until the world is at jeopardy!" Raditz said, annoyed at Bulma's relaxed view on the situation.

"Alright then, well tell Yamcha i said 'hi' later. If he makes it to training that is..."

"What do you mean?" Raditz asked, wondering what she could possibly know about whether or not Yamcha would make it. _'He should be training every second if he wants to keep up with the others. Especially considering how he started off.'_

***3 months earlier***

"Hah, i don't think you realise how strong i am!" Yamcha boasted, prepared in a fighting stance looking at Raditz. Raditz could see that Yamcha was attempting to impress the blue haired girl watching them.

"I've heard you were stubborn, but starting off your training by getting beat down by someone five times your strength isn't any sane mans choice."

"As if!" Yamcha shouted, running towards Raditz with a fist trailing behind him ready to strike. As the fist flew towards Raditz' face, the saiyan leant his head to the side lazily and simply lifted his knee into the brash fighters stomach. Yamcha fell to the floor, unable to move from the force of the kick.

"Hah! That wasn't even half powered. You really do need this training. You can start off with Kami by the looks of it, you're not even worth my time. Let's go." Raditz said, picking up Yamcha's still immobile body. As he began to fly away e noticed the blue haired girl look at him and Yamcha with a look of worry for Yamcha, but another look somewhere in there..._'Strange woman.'_

***Present***

Bulma snapped Raditz out of his little thought bubble saying "Well, me and Yamcha had a fight and he didn't come out of it to great. He should consider himself lucky compared to what i was going to do."

"If he doesn't make it then he should know that means another round of sparring for him next time."

"Anyways, see you tomorrow Raditz"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow uncle Raditz!" The still hyperactive Gohan said enthusiastically.

"Same time tomorrow Raditz" Chi-Chi said walking away with the happy but slightly beaten up Gohan.

"See you all tomorrow" Raditz said, waving to them.

As Raditz watched the plane fly into the distance he wondered what he should do tomorrow for Krillin's training. _'He's starting to show promise, but i need Yamcha to spar with him. They'll both learn alot more if they train in pairs like Tien and Chaotzu are. There are a few tactics we could use if they work together well enough...' _Raditz began to walk back to the underneath training grounds as his thoughts drifted onto other training matters.

*9:00*

Raditz breathed heavily as his energy felt like a dim light bulb liable to blow at any second. He decided he should use his remaining reserves to meditate and build up his Ki to it's fullest potential at this point to finish off his training knowing how much further he had gotten since yesterday. As his Ki began to rise he clenched his fists into balls on either side of him his muscles bulged and his veins visibly pulsed on his temples and his arms. The rubble he had created from extensive Ki blast training began to shake and the smallest parts began to rise into the air along with his aura flowing upwards, slightly increasing in size with every passing second. Raditz could feel his strength climbing beyond what he expected, further than it ever had. He felt his strength coursing through his veins with increasing speed. All of sudden he collapsed onto the ground, worn out from pushing himself so far. Luckily for him, Mr. Popo had been watching his training, just in case this exact thing happened. The short Genie ran over to raditz and picked him up on his back. He exited the training quarter and walked into Raditz room. He lay the unconscious saiyan on his bed and let go off a mighty puff of breath he had held attempting to support Raditz' weight with the added weight of the training clothes.

"You're getting so strong Raditz, and getting so used to Earth at the same time. I just hope that we're all strong enough for the saiyans..." Mr. Popo muttered walking out of the room. "Goodnight, i'll be up tomorrow with a senzu bean just in case, same as always"

* * *

**Power Levels**

Raditz (start training) - 1350

Raditz (4 months, W/ weights) - 1800

Raditz (Pushing himself dangerously, w/ weights) - 2200

Piccolo (start of training, w/o weights) - 430

Piccolo (4 months, W/O weights) - 1150

Gohan (beginning of training) – 71

Gohan (4 months, W/ small weights) - 1000

Gohan (4 months, cornered & struggling) - 1100

Yamcha (Beginning of Training) - 127

**Notes:**

Well, that's that. That's Raditz' usual day of training in a nutshell. To put it all together for you:

* Raditz now trains the Z Fighters. He trains Yamcha and Krillin and trains Tien and Choatzu as pair.

* He also trains Gohan constantly, mainly sparring but also training Gohan to control his rage and channel it a bit more.

* He trains Piccolo, first off he trained him against the Namekians will but the two now share the similarity that they both used to have a mindset in which they had to become the strongest but both have something to achieve. Who knows, they may be friends one day..

* He's getting more attached to the Z fighters and the lookout and regards chi-Chi and Gohan as family. He is beginning to lower his gaurd around people, Mr. Popo especially because the genie is usually the first and last person he sees each day.

* He seems less aggressive but does show his old self in training, especially with Piccolo. He tends to hold back his old self around familiar people.

You may notice that the power levels are different, but that's because of my choices in their strength, and because i believe that a more thorough training like that of Raditz' is giving them much better chances and allowing them to get stronger in order to finally surpass him.

That's all i got for now! We may see a few unusual days during the year Raditz has ahead of him, but that depends on whether or not i have the patience, as i personally hate reading what is essentially filler, though when writing it i may work on the main story-line and give you guys a little bit more to read...Who knows? I'm relatively new at this anyways so we'll see what type of writer i become ^.^'

If you have the time and patience please leave any constructive critisicm or suggestions in a review of any length and i'll respond either in PM or in the next chapter if appropriate, thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6 - A Year Gone, A Plan Formed

Chapter 6 - A Year gone, a Plan Formed.

Discalmer: I don't own dragon ball or any of the original characters. But if i had the dragon balls...

Review responses: Thank you all who reviewed! I'll just be answering any questions here.

Harmonious Synth: I have nothing against Yamcha. I have made him this weak for reasons though, which will be revealed. There isn't much mention of the other Z warriors as i'm keeping this revolved around Raditz, and what he knows and sees. That way there can be a few surprises here and there. I will however get the training a bit more in depth for this chapter, without ruining to much of a surprise in the next chapter.

King Bargeta (guest 1/21/13): Krilling and Yamcha will train as a pair, but as Krillin wasn't directly in the chapter i didn't mention his power level. I was thinking about allowing Nappa to live, as there are many variations where the story could go after then. It's an intriguing idea so i'll give it some thought. Essentially yes, he is betraying Frieza and the PTO. I update as soon as i can, if i can help it i'll only leave a week at most between chapters, but it depends when i get the time to write.

Ryo-Chan Wolfgirl: I'm glad you liked it. You'll see why i've made Yamcha so weak soon. Bulma is crushing on Raditz, though so far i'm not sure if it should be temporarily or permanently. Raditz doesn't know the whole story regarding his father yet. He holds back his old self as he wants to be less violent a person. So far he has no problem with it, but problems could emerge in the distant future.

Now, onto the story...

*Quick note* This is on the 5th month of the year until the saiyans arrive, not on the calender, i'm just putting a calender theme on because it's alot easier for me to sort out. The Saiyans will arrive on May the 6th.

* * *

_'They're all getting stronger, especially Gohan. They all just need to practice their tactics...'_

**November 14th *3:00***

To the average human eye the four warriors were simply standing in one place and instantly transporting to another, faster than the blink of an eye. But Raditz was neither average or human, and he watched the short intense battles in which each opponent attempted to out maneuver the other, only to be out maneuvered by that opponents partner and the cycle continued until someone was caught off-guard or by chance. Raditz continued to focus on the fight, picking out small details for the fighters to improve.

Krillin jumped at Tien, only to be knocked back by a weak ki blast from Chaotzu. As Krillin touched the ground, Tien went in to sweep his legs with his own leg, only for Yamcha to stamp his leg down, protecting Krillin and delivering a punch to Tiens face, sending the Triclops backwards spinning. Tien quickly recovered and the second he landed he shot off past Yamcha and towards Krillin, only to have his leg grabbed by Yamcha and pulled Backwards. Just as it seemed Yamcha was getting the advantage, Chaotzu pulled the tiles from under his feet using the telekinesis skilled he had begun to refine. Krillin seen the little emperor focus on the tiles and knew immediately that he was putting Yamcha off-balance to let Tien get the advantage. Krillin jumped towards Chaotzu and in a flash the smaller warrior blocked the fist Krillin had flung at him with his forearm. The two pairs of warriors battled on for another hour before Raditz spoke up.

"Alright! That's enough!" He shouted, hoping to be heard over the sounds of hard breathing and constant punches connecting with a softened ***Thud***. "Hey! Get over here!" Raditz shouted again, this time getting through to the four.

Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and choatzu stood in front of Raditz in a formal line. "So? How did we do?" Yamcha asked eagerly.

"You all shown evidence of improvement, capability and on the go tactical thinking."

As the four warriors began to celebrate amongst themselves Raditz spoke up again.

"Though there is still much to work on."

They all dropped. "Awh, cut us some slack Raditz. We're trying our best..."

"And your best is fine...though as it is, it would be used at best as a distraction. No, you need to ascend beyond your best and prove to me that you can beat a Saiyan. Now, I'm going to give you a choice...you can fight me...or you can fight Gohan." Raditz said with a smirk as Gohan walked out from beside a pillar. He now adorned an outfit resembling Raditz, with the only difference being his black headband, matching his weighted shirt. The young boy already looked older than what he actualy was, especially with the long hair he had allowed to grow down to his shoulders. He looked like a mini version of Raditz, with Goku's innocent face mixed in.

"What?!" For four warriors shouted simultaneously.

"So wait we have to choose between going up against Goku's son and winning, or going up against you and being beaten to the ground?!" Tien said, frustrated at Raditz for suggesting this match up.

"No. I will beat you easily if you choose me, and you know I won't stop until you can't go on. As for Gohan, he can stand a chance against you all. He'll be able to hold his ground and will be a more fair match."

"What!? How would that even be possible? No offence Gohan but you're just a child!" Yamcha exclaimed, not believing what Raditz claimed Gohan was capable of.

"Yamcha's got a point Raditz. He's Goku's kid and all but I'm not sure he's-" Krillin began to say before Gohan appeared in front of him with the son grin Across his face.

Krillin fell to the floor flailing his arms wildly. "How did he do that?!" Chaotzu asked Raditz, amazed at how Gohan managed to get in front of Krillin so fast, faster than he could even see.

"Gohan has excelled in his training. He's stronger than I was when I arrived here months ago." Raditz said, proud of his nephew/student. Of course he wasn't exajurrating, Gohan had trained hard thought the 8 months since his father passed away. He became depressed about how his father, the strongest in the world, had died because of a freak accident. At least, that's how Gohan seen it now. A few months ago he had a build up of rage, targeted at the man who was responsible for the attack that led to his fathers death. It enraged him, pushing his body and mind beyond what he thought were his limits. His first sparring session with Piccolo was a bloody one, for Piccolo atleast. Gohan had attacked him with such brute force that if it wasn't for the senzu beans, Piccolo would still be recovering when the saiyans arrived.

"You see, Gohan is much like myself in combat. failure is not an option, but when that option is forced upon him he reacts with such force that he could destroy a mountain. And that was when he began his training. He has learned to control some of his power from the rage he feels and channel it at his Opponent. In short, if he gets angry and has no other choice, he is capable of devastating attacks."

"Great...So we have the choice of being beaten by or taking a small chance succeeding against Gohan?" Krillin moaned.

"If you don't decide, then I will for you." Raditz replied to Krillin, though aimed at all four warriors.

"Ok then...I'd rather go against you, because Chi-Chi would kill me if I hurt Gohan!" Krillin said with a hand behind his head and a typical grin spread across his face.

"I want to go against Gohan. If he is as strong as you say he is then it will be a good fight. Atleast we'd stand a chance." Tien said, with a smirk on his face showing his eagerness to fight.

"I'm with Tien!" Choatzu exclaimed, his voice emanating confidence in his friends decision.

"I'd rather go against you Raditz." Yamcha said calmly. "I nearly got you a few times last time"

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that scarface." Raditz antagonized. "Then it leaves it down to me for a tie breaker. Gohan, show them what you can do." Raditz said, walking off into the palace to train some more. As he walked away he could already hear someone get hurt and rocks smashing, no doubt from Chaotzu's telekenises throws being blocked easily by Gohan. _'i'd love to stay and watch but It's gonna end up the same as always. Gohan is a smart kid, he could beat a general with the battle techniques and strategies he has come up with...He could stand a chance against a Saiyan general..'_ Raditz thought, wondering if Gohan could stand a chance against his old superior Nappa. _'No, not even i'm there yet...'_ Raditz shook the thoughts out of his mind.

As raditz entered the training area, he decided to try focusing his Ki like before, only this time with enough energy to keep himself up doing it. _'I just need to push myself beyond my limits and stay there. so long as i have the physical strength i will do it.'_

Raditz Ki began to slowly flow around the saiyan and with a mighty shout it began to rapidly rise, steadily growing in size until it started to slow down. "No, this can't be it!" Raditz shouted. "I will go further!". He could feel his ki rise beyond what it had before, but realized he had to regain control over his ki. his ki began to get closer to him, flaring out less than before and being contained within a small area around Raditz' body. He had passed his maximum, and it was draining his body. He let go of the energy he had gathered, but to his surprise, instead of dispersing it sent a shockwave around his body, just over his skin and exploded outwards in a huge flash. He still had all his energy after the attack, and had only used his surplus energy for the attack, yet he could tell that the damage done would've killed anyone near his strength. _'Perhaps if i were to use more energy, I could use this...'_ Raditz thought, before returning to his training once more.

* * *

**February 3rd *12.00***

**"**hurry up Piccolo, you're gonna lose the fight if you don't speed up a little..." Raditz said to Piccolo, winding the Namekian up some more.

"I'll show you speed!" Piccolo shouted as he ran at Raditz. Raditz got into his fighting stance and just before he poised to strike, had a fist delivered to his side.

"Didn't expect that now did you?" Piccolo's double said.

"You've been at half strength this entire time i see...using a multiform technique?"

"At a quarter strength actually" Piccolo said while two more clones restrained raditz.

"Well, i must say Piccolo i'm impressed...you've given me reason to use an attack i've been saving., though it's not perfected so i'll not kill you" Raditz said with a smirk as he began to power up and channel his Ki around his body then concentrate it into a thin layer.

As Raditz Ki rose both of Piccolo's clones held onto Raditz still attempting to restrain to no avail. Raditz let go of the Ki he had concentrated and Piccolo's doubles flew off the lookout.

"How did you do that?" Piccolo asked, his energy depleted after using the clones and losing with such damage inflicted.

"I discovered it by accident. I powered up to my fullest and then let go of the Ki i had built up but tried to keep it as concentrated as possible so that i didn't waste too much. So by using just the slightest bit of energy and concentrating a build up just over my body like a second layer of skin, i can let go of it and the ki within me repels it at such a force that it would send mutiple opponents away from close range."

"That's a pretty handy technique, hardly fair for me to go up against..."

"Are you complaining that you're to weak Piccolo?" Raditz chuckled.

"Of course not. I'm complaining that you've become to powerful" Piccolo said with a smirk. The two warriors resumed their sparring session while the Z fighters sparred among themselves on the other side of the lookout. They all trained so much harder now, especially with only 3 months left.

* * *

**April 10th *8:00***

Raditz sat on the roof of the palace, thinking about how the last year had flown by so fast. Almost as if he had read only two chapters of some sort of improvised story, probably due to the writer having incredible writers block and attempting to get to the good parts...

"Ah Piccolo, i was hoping to talk to you" Raditz said to the Namekian who was hovering a few meters behind him.

"What about?" Piccolo asked.

"It's about Gohan. He's exceeded in his training and as you know he's a good fighter with the brains to match..."

"But..?"

"But I made a promise to Kakarot's...Goku's wife, that if things went bad that i'd get him out of there..."

"So..?"

"I can't keep that promise on my own. If things get bad i will be needed. The technique i shown you before has it's drawbacks...If i put enough power into it, it can become pretty self-destructive. If i use just half of my ki in the blast, then the outside ki will implode instead of explode. It sucks in everything surrounding, and at the center of the blast is me. It is likely i'll have to use this against Vegeta, the strongest of the two. As i don't even know his full power. If i tell you to run, you get Gohan and you run."

"I see. I will do my best Raditz, i'll protect the boy to the best of my abilities."

"Good...now get some rest Piccolo, you'll need it for tomorrows spar. By the way, you're doing 2500 one armed push-ups tomorrow. If you can get to my level, we might just have a chance.."

"You never let up do you Raditz..." Piccolo said, flying away from the Palace.

* * *

**May 5th *3:00***

"Alright then. Tomorrow they will arrive, tomorrow they will try to destroy the Earth. They do this for a reason we can use against them." Raditz said, attempting to 'rally the troops as he talked to the line of fighters in front of him. Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, Chaozu, Yamcha, Krillin and even Yajirobe stood there listening to the saiyans words. "Can any of you tell me that reason?"

"Saiyan pride!" Gohan shouted, eager to please his uncle and trainer.

_'This kid never runs out of enthusiasm...'_ Raditz briefly thought. "Yes Gohan, Saiyan pride. When a saiyan is sent to a planet and falls in battle, the warriors on his team must uphold the pride of the team and the race by avenging that saiyan. They think i'm dead, and while neither of them had any form of fondness towards me, I am a saiyan who needs to be avenged in their eyes, for the sake of their pride and honor they cannot refuse to destroy what has destroyed one of their own. This also means that if we present them with a fight, they will accept. They would probably start destroying things upon landing, and because we can't see where they will land, we'll have to accept it and use the dragon balls to revive any casualties. So, we'll meet here" Raditz indicated towards a large grass plains on a map he had out "and Piccolo will flare his energy to get their attention. When they arrive, they will think us weak, and beneath them like always...and probably use Saibamen to create a sort of tournament I guarantee it."

"That's just a waste of time. Those things are as weak as Yamcha" Tien teased Yamcha.

"Hey, you haven't seen how strong i am, you just wait I-"

"Enough! We must play along with their games. That way we can have the advantage of them not knowing our strength from the start. This is key to our plan. After the saibamen are gone, Nappa will fight us. He is a ruthless fighter but very stubborn. He isn't very apt at using long Range ki, but if he get's you within range it could be fatal. Use his stubbornness against him as much as you can. Krillin this means you especially, use your destructo whatever.."

"Destructo Disk" Krillin corrected.

"Whatever. Use that against him and he probably wont even have the common sense to dodge the attack. Apart from that, it's all just improvising. Now i want all of you to go and get some rest, we have a fierce battle tomorrow, and we'll be scouting from 7 in the morning just in case."

The warriors all nodded in understanding. As they began to make their seperate ways home, Gohan stayed put.

"Uncle Raditz?"

"Yes Gohan."

"Do you think Dad will be stronger when he gets back?"

Raditz was taken aback by this question. he hadn't thought of what role Goku could play in the battle. In fact he didn't know when to wish for his resurrection, all he knew was that Kami would take care of it in time. "He'll be stronger kid, don't worry about that. He's spent all his time training to be the strongest he can, and do you want to know something?"

"What?"

"You're way stronger than even he was a year ago. you're stronger than anyone i know at your age." Raditz said with a smile for once, hoping to keep the boys spirit up.

As gohan flew off towards his house, Raditz thought to himself. 'We've all grown in strength beyond what i thought we would, but we need to be at our best tomorrow if we want to stand a chance...'

* * *

Well, sadly that's it for now. I'll be updating as quickly as i possibly can, but i hop to get as much detail into the next chapter as i can, but it takes me longer to put the battles i envision in my head into writing. I'll do my best as always, Hope you enjoyed!

Power Levels:

Raditz (6 months, w/weights) - 2300

Raditz (9 months, w/weights) - 3000

Raditz(1 day left, w/weights suppressed) - 1300

Krillin (6 months) - 570

Krillin (1 day left, suppressed) - 120

Tien (6 months) - 600

Tien (1 day left, suppressed) - 130

Chaozu (6 months) - 510

Chaozu (1 day left, Suppressed) - 100

Yamcha (6 months) - 550

Yamcha (1 day left, suppressed) - 130

Gohan (6 months, w/weights) - 1700

Gohan (1 day left, w/weights suppressed) - 800

Piccolo (9 months, w/o weights) - 3300

Piccolo (1 day left, suppressed) - 1700

Yajirobe (1 day left, after basically being a target for the others) - 200

Notes:

Well, i did my best with the time i had, i hope you all enjoyed it so far. Oh well for the training Saga, i don't have the patience to write a whole lot of filler, and there might be a few unanswered questions in this one, so for that i apologize and say, just put them in a review and i'll answer them next time. The power levels are way off, mainly because i'm no longer sticking to the Canon power levels for now, due to the different training conditions etc. I will return to the normal power levels when appropriate, e.g with Goku etc. but until then i'd prefer to make it more my own, for writing and storyline purposes. Nect chapter will be the arrival! I'm looking forward to writing it :3 I don't want to keep the update time as long as it is but these next few chapters will take a while, so bear with me!

if you have the time and patience please leave any constructive criticism or any suggestions in a review whether short or shenLong. I'll respond either in PM or in the next chapter where appropriate, thanks for reading!

Also, if you want to find other Fan Fictions or want to share your own creations with other fans and writers then like the page 'Dragon Ball fan Fiction'. Getting some funny stuff on there as well now...See you in the next update!


	7. Chapter 7 - Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or any of the original characters. But if i had the dragon balls...

Review responses:

-Guest 1/28/13 - I get kind of excited when i see i've had a review, as reviews sort of spur me on, and as a result they can even push me to create better plots, longer chapters, and update in shorter times. This said, it annoys me if i get a review asking if i'm going to update my other Fan Fiction. Please don't do that again, as i will update when i have enough to post a decent sized chapter. I'm pushing past the wall i hit on the other fan fic as fast as i can, and i've let the King Vegeta 'saga' drag on a little to long. I'm working on it. Next time be a little more relevant to this Fan Fiction seeing as it's the one you're reviewing.

-Truessj987 - Thanks, and I'm glad you enjoyed the Gohan and Raditz moments, as they may be crucial to the future relationship between them, showing the early on bonds forming etc.

-Ryo-chan wolfgirl - I'm glad you enjoyed it. I tried to portray Raditz as kind of letting his guard down around Gohan and them to bonding a little with the little moments. Thank you for all the reviews, they really have helped!

-Kid goku Forever - Thanks, and thank you especially for the reviews on all the chapters!

And on to the story...

* * *

Chapter 7 - Arrival

'So, this is where the earthlings battle ends...and mine begins...'

* * *

May 6th *11:00*

"Over there! I'm sure i sensed something from over there! Honest!" Gohan shouted to his skeptical uncle Pointing towards what looked like a city.

"Fine then. We'll go check it out. Use that thingy that Bulma gave you and tell Piccolo to spike his energy a little. We'll see if it's them then." Raditz replied, still unsure as to whether the boy had sensed anything but an adrenaline rush.

"Ok, will do!" Gohan said, his enthusiasm still annoyingly obvious to Raditz. He reached for the long range Walkie-talkie in his pocket and told Piccolo Raditz orders. "Ok, he's done Uncle Raditz. Shall we go closer and get a better look?"

"Slowly. Make sure your power level is suppressed." Raditz said, floating forwards slowly.

"Ok then!"

Raditz and Gohan flew towards the source of the power level at a steady pace so they could avoid any unwanted attention. As they got nearer to the source that Gohan sensed, Raditz concentrated and sensed the power levels.

"Get down boy!" Raditz half shouted, dragging Gohan down to the floor just behind a small ridge slightly out of view of the two saiyans now flying overhead. As they passed, Raditz realised why he couldn't sense their power levels from afar. _'I should've concentrated more and thought things through! I wasn't thinking straight, and that put Gohan and possibly me in danger...I have to be more careful and think things through even more. It doesn't matter how many times we've gone through each scenario in training, its all down to skill, thinking and alot of luck at this point'_

"Was that them?" Gohan asked, a bead of sweat dripping down from his forehead.

"Yes. And they're heading straight for Piccolo as planned. We just need to tail them there. Keep a safe distance behind me and i'll follow them. If they notice me, you make sure to follow me out of their line of sight and surprise them with that thing Tien shown you...Solar Fail i think it was-"

"solar Flare." Gohan corrected.

"-Alright, we don't have time to be picky. C'mon boy, we need to go now."

As Raditz and Gohan ascended slowly Raditz looked in the direction that the saiyans flew from. _'Just as i guessed'_ Raditz thought, looking at the rubble that remained of a city. _'Mindless destruction upon arrival...Nappa for sure...'_

* * *

After 5 minutes, the saiyans halted their flight above of Piccolo and Krillin.

_'An odd bunch by any standards'_ Thought Vegeta. _'A namekian and a midget with dots on his head, they look weak as well. I was hoping for something a bit more exciting...'_

"So there's another one with that larger power level. What do you suppose these strong guys are doing in the middle of nowhere?" Nappa asked Vegeta.

"I think they were waiting for us. Yes, I'm sure of it." Vegeta replied.

"Oh man, They're much more powerful than i imagined. what do you say Piccolo?" Said Krillin, his trembling visible to even Raditz and Gohan who were quite a few meters away from the group.

"Quiet. here they come." Piccolo said plainly as the saiyans descended slowly and landed softly on the ground.

"So, we meet at last." Vegeta said, with Nappa chuckling menacingly behind him. 'Oaf, Why is he always laughing at such things?' Vegeta asked himself in the confines of his mind.

"The pleasure's mine. Just for the record, why have you guys come here? We wont hurt you if you don't mean any harm." Piccolo asked, hoping to see if Raditz' was right about their motives.

"So confident...I'm guessing you must be the strongest to have defeated Raditz."

"Hey Vegeta, that one's a Namek right?" Nappa asked.

"Yeah, definitely from Namek."

"Oh god! I had no idea!" Piccolo laughed.

"Why are you laughing Namekian? Did they say something funny?" Raditz asked, walking out from behind the group in his new battle outfit, a gift from Mr. Popo. His yellow padded saiyan armor chest plate, without the pads at the bottom, with the trousers of his orange training gi meeting the bottom of the armor. He had his weighted bands on his arms, along with the saiyan armour gauntlets but shortened to cover only his wrists, allowing room for movement and the wrist bands on his arm to stay there. the last part of his outfit was his scouter, though it seemed very different. Slightly smaller on the lens and the part which previously covered his whole ear now simply arched over it. It's appearance made it seem nothing like the scouters that Vegeta and Nappa both had.

"What?! You're alive?!" Nappa all but shouted.

"So, you weren't killed after all." Vegeta said, somewhat un-amused by the surprise that had shocked Nappa so much.

"No. I simply turned the scouters broadcast settings off. A simple task, almost as simple as Nappa." Raditz said with a grin.

"Why you-"

"No Nappa. Leave it. He's got one hell of a weird outfit on so there's no way he could actually insult us." Vegeta interupted Nappa's little fit of rage with a chuckle.

"Enough of this talking. I'm here to fight, so go ahead and do what it is you plan to do." Piccolo said, his impatience and lust for the fight he has been awaiting for a year clouding his judgement.

A few helicopters began to hover around the groups location for some reason. Nappa immediatly threw a ball of Ki at one of them and blew it up. One of the passengers in another helicopter could be heard panicking and shouting "They blew up the cargo robot!"

"Well Nappa, i think we have a little score to settle with our old comrade Raditz."

"So do i..Let's see how much he's improved, and if these other guys are even worth our time." Nappa said, pressing his scouter to read their power levels. "Let's see...The kid's at 1000, Raditz is slightly stronger, only 1500, The Namekian is at 1400, the midgets at 1100. You fools, do you really think you can beat us with such puny power levels?"

Vegeta removed his scouter. "Hey Nappa, I think you better take your scouter off."

"What?"

"They probably know how to concentrate their energy and raise their power levels on demand. Raditz, that weakling," Vegeta said, throwing a look of disgust at Raditz, "was trying to do just that last time we seen him, and he's no doubt shown the others."

"Actually they shown me a trick or two about that. It's a handy trick, among a few other things I've learnt here. And i can assure you, i am not some weakling you can simply disregard anymore."

"Well, let's find out. Nappa, I think it's about time we had a little fun with these guys. Get those saibamen out. There should be about 6 left in there. I think that would be a good test of strength, if Raditz is sure he can handle one of them now." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"So do i Vegeta." Nappa said, pulling out a small jar of little green seeds.

As Nappa planted the pellet sized seeds, Vegeta turned to ask Piccolo, "I'm curious, do you have dragon balls on this planet?"

_'How does he know about the- Oh the Namekian legends, of course!'_ Raditz thought to himself, not allowing his frustration to reach the surface and be revealed.

"So what if we do. What's it to you?" Piccolo said, still keeping his cool with a somewhat threatening tone.

"Oh, i was just wondering. Immortality sounds pretty fun if you ask me." As Vegeta finished his sentence, 6 green plant looking creatures popped out of the ground.

_'Oh please, show me something i haven't defeated.'_ Piccolo thought, a grin spreading across his face.

"Oh big whoop. Little green men." Krillin said as the green things circled the group then shown off their power by destroying some rocks all sides of the group.

"I wouldn't be so confident." Vegeta said to Krillin. "This seems like a pretty good match, these saibamen seem pretty hyperactive."

"Alright then, who wants to take them out guys?" Gohan said happily ignoring the saibamen.

"You shouldn't be so cocky either boy." Nappa said, annoyed at the groups overall confidence in their abilities. 'There's no way they could stand a chance.'

"Go on then saibamen, have your fun. Just try not to kill them." Vegeta said to the saibamen. 'Why are they so confident? I guess i'll have to find out comparing the saibamens strength' He thought.

"Stick to the plan guys, don't give it all away at once" Raditz said under his breath. The warriors nodded in acknowledgement.

As the saibamen jumped at the 4 warriors, all but Raditz jumped forward and fought the small green men. Of course, the plan was to struggle against them to let Vegeta and Nappa lower their guard, so the warriors stayed on the defensive as much as they could.

"That's enough, i think we have some visitors." Vegeta said, noticing two figures begin their descent onto the small plain patch of land.

"I see they have some friends" Tien remarked, nodding towards the saibamen.

"Yeah, freshly grown" Krillin told Tien.

"Hey guys!" Yamcha shouted from above. "Sorry i'm late, i didn't miss anything now did i?" Yamcha asked just as he landed.

"Just some saibamen. No biggie" Said Raditz.

"I don't see why you're so confident Raditz. Last time i checked you were as strong as a saibaman" Nappa chuckled.

"Regardless, it seems to be 6 against 7...How about a little tournament? If one of you survive then you can have a relatively fast and painless death." Vegeta said. "Gentlemen, how would you like to make a little match of this, and fight our saibamen one by one? Well, answer."

"Hah, We can do that. It's a perfect opportunity to buy some time. Besides, i'm not afraid of some little green men from outer space." Tien said, Thinking of how accurate Raditz presumptions about what the saiyans would do were.

"Oh don't worry, you will be." Nappa said with a laugh.

"Well, alot of noise but no volunteers." Tien said, waiting for a saibaman to step forward.

"Alright then" Vegeta looked at a saibamen who looked back to see his stare. "You go out there. Fight to your hearts content. Got it?" the saibaman nodded.

"Hey Tien, take him out!" Chaozu shouted from the side. A few more helicopters began to hover around the area once more, oviously not learning the lesson they were witness to earlier.

"So, you want some new do you?" Nappa said with a grin. he charged up a small ki blast and sent it towards the helicopter. "That'll scare the rest of them off. i don't think they'll be bothering us for a while. Now get on with the fight!"

As the saibaman shifted around, getting a better look at tiens fighting stance while the three eyed warrior stood still, waiting for his opponent to attack. the saibaman wasted no time and ran at Tien, only to be knocked back by the warrior with ease. Tien decided to get the fight over with as fast as he could, purely because of the weakness of his opponent, so he ran at the saibaman. Before tien had a chance to land another attack on the saibaman, It landed and shot forward and let out the acid it had stored within its head.

"Dodge the acid guys!" Tien shouted, noticing it was headed straight for the group of warriors watching the match. The warriors jumped in seperate directions and dodged the acid, which quickly burned a large ditch into the ground. Tien jumped at the Saibaman quickly and as they both rose into the air, he planted his elbow in the saibamans gut, knocking him to the ground.

"Way to go Tien!" Chaozu jumped in mid-air from excitement.

"How did you know about the saibamans little acid trick? Did Raditz take a few saibamen with him to train? Either way, it Looks like you got hold of a weak batch there Nappa" Vegeta remarked.

"No way. their fighting powers are all 1200. They all have the same fighting power" Nappa replied.

"As who did?"

"As Raditz did..."

"Now do you see my point Nappa? If you don't stop worrying so much your hair is going to fall out." Vegeta joked.

"What? Oh right.." Nappa realized Vegeta was joking.

"Wait, Tien! That ones getting back up!" Chaozu shoted, pointing at the saibaman struggling to get back on it's feet.

Vegeta also looked at the struggling saibaman. 'Pathetic' Thought Vegeta. He raised his arm and gathered some energy within the Saibaman itself, immediatly allowed it to explode, taking the Saibaman with it.

Where the saibaman once stood, there was a mess of little green body parts. "But Vegeta, Why?"

"He was of no use for us anymore." Vegeta said bluntly.

* * *

Master Roshi's house *11:30*

"I can't believe this, he's pathetic." Bulma said, watching Yajirobe eat and claim to be the leader of the Z fighters to a bunch of reporters.

"just look at him stuff his fat face!" Oolong commented, adding to Bulma's insult.

"hey guys!" A familiar voice called from the doorway.

"Ox-King!" Puar shouted in a high-pitched feeble shout.

"Did you bring Chi-Chi with you?" Master Roshi asked

"Well-" The Ox-King began to say before Chi-Chi interupted.

"Where's Gohan!? I want to se if he's alright!" Chi-Chi shouted, nudging past her father in attempt to see if Gohan was on the television.

"He's on the battlefield with Raditz. We don't know what's going on completely, but last we saw there were two men and about 5 or 6 little green vegetable looking fella's" Master Roshi replied.

"Well, i'm sure my little boy is kicking butt! But also being modest you know, my little Gohan's like that.."

* * *

Back to the battlefield *11:35*

"so, who's going next?" Vegeta asked, amused by how well Tien did against the saibaman.

"Alright, have it your way. We'll have a free-for-all." Nappa said angrily, impatient and agitated both from the lack of fighting and the confidence of the fighters.

"Go ahead, i've no doubt they can handle it...But may I suggest a match?" Raditz said. _'This match will be the end of these little matches. But first i want to test his abilities...'_

"Go ahead Raditz. I'd hate to be making all the choices" Vegeta said, wondering what his old saiyan ally had planned.

"Alright then. Yamcha. Get out there and show them what you've learnt."

"Alright Raditz!" Yamcha shouted, a smile on his face._ 'I finally get to fight. I can't wait!'_

"Alright then. It's his funeral." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"We'll see about that" Said Yamcha confidently, practically pouncing onto the battlefield and readying himself in his defensive stance. Immediately Yamcha and the saibaman shot off at an incredible speed, for a moment Gohan lost sight of the pair, but then remembered Kami's brief training long ago. _'Just allow your eyes to see the light of their energy, their ki. That way you can track their movements when they are at great speeds.'_

The saibaman threw his fists at Yamcha with great speed, but Yamcha either blocked or dodged each potential hit. Every now and then they both had to pull back because of the force between their hits, but immediately after landing they both shot up back towards each other even faster than the last time. As the battle sped up and each hit had more power put into it Yamcha seen a whole in the saibaman's defense and immediately went for a punch to the gut. As it connected the saibaman doubled over in pain .Yamcha pressed his attack and hit the saibaman with punch after punch until eventually leaving his knee in the saibaman's stomach.

"That's it for you" Yamcha said calmly as if he hadn't taken the slightest damage from the saibaman's attacks. The small being looked up to the warriors smirk and watched him raise both arms and suddenly collide with the top of the saibaman's head. The defenseless saibaman took the full force of the blow and shot into the ground, a crater forming from the massive impact.

As the saibaman lay still in the crater Yamcha, with his back to the saiyans, turned his head to look at them in the corner of his eye and said "so, It looks like we're in a whole other league altogether than your little green men."

"Why you runt!" Nappa shouted, annoyed at Yamcha's smug and confident attitude.

"Nappa. Easy.." Vegeta said._ 'Maybe we actually have underestimated them. No matter, there's no chance they'll be on par with Nappa, let alone me.'_

"What do you say i just take on the other four myself?" Yamcha said, boasting his abilities.

"Yamcha are you nuts?" Krillin asked, slightly joknig but also with concern for his ally and friend.

_'He's overconfident, as always'_ Thought Raditz, knowing that even with Yamcha's slight advantage of strength, he could easily be beaten by being outsmarted.

"I'd enjoy seeing you attempt to defeat the rest of them yourself." Vegeta said, hoping to talk the foolish warrior into trying his luck against all four.

"Alright then, ready when you are!" Said Yamcha with his confidence still flowing free.

As yamcha prepared himself, there was movement from within the crater. The beaten and broken saibaman stood up, and used the last of it's strength to jump onto Yamcha's back and latch itself on. Yamcha struggled against it's grip, but to no avail. The saibaman gripped itself, wrapping around Yamcha like a living vice.

"Let go!" Yamcha shouted out of impulse, not expecting the saibaman to loosen it's grip. He continued his struggle against the saibaman, still unable to move his arms enough to escape the hold.

"Where's your confidence now?" Vegeta said. _'There's no chance he'll survive this one...'_

Yamcha smirked. He stopped his struggle as the saibaman on his back built up it's ki into a small area in it's body, waiting for it's limits to burst and explode. "You'll see..."

* * *

'Is he sure he can pull this off? I'm certainly not...'

* * *

So, where is Yamcha's confidence coming from? I made him the weakest character didn't i? I guess we'll have to find out if fate stays the same in all circumstances. Who knows? I won't until i start writing the next chapter...Hmm...

* * *

Power levels (in order of appearance as always)

Gohan (Suppressed) - 800

Gohan (Suppressed, excited for the battle) - 1000

Gohan (suppressed, Defending from the saibamen) - 1400

Raditz (Suppressed, w/weights) - 1100

Raditz (Suppressed, w/weights, eager to fight) - 1500

Piccolo (supressed, w/o weights) - 1400

Piccolo (Suppressed, w/o weights, defending from saibamen) - 1600

Krillin (Suppressed, worried) - 1100

Krillin (suppressed, defending from saibamen) - 1400

Tien (Suppressed) - 1200

Tien - 1600

Choazu (Suppressed) - 1000

Yamcha (Suppressed) - 900

Yamcha - 1750

Yajirobe - 200

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the reest of the story. I've left this on a cliff hanger because it's a question i've been asked, and even asked myself. What would happen to Yamcha if he actually trained more? We'll find out if he's confident for a reason next chapter.

Please leave any comments, constructive criticism or suggestions in a review of any length if you have the time. And tell me if you want Yamcha to live or to die, and i'll take the comments into consideration, seeing as my own mind is never made up until the second i click 'Publish'.

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8 - Rivalry

Chapter 8 - An old rivalry

Sorry for the update gap.

reviews:

Ryo-chan wolfgirl - I'm still thinking about who should die and who shouldn't. There ama'am yey different variations i've considered, a few of which are quite far fetched but one in particular that may work out well. Your wish of seeing Racitz kick Nappa's butt is half granted, though we'll have to wait and see who the winner is...

Kid Goku Forever - thanks and that's the first vote for live.

Truessj987 - I'm glad the little humour went down well. I like a few laughonion a story so I figured someone out there would be like-minded ^^

ninjareader - will do, thanks!

Guest (2/1/13) - vote number two for live.

BamfIsAwesome - If there are any gramatical errors then just point them out and it'll rectify them in the future. I considered having the z fighters much more powerful, but for the sake of the story I've set them noticeably higher but with there still being quite a gap in their power and the saiyans themselves. I agree that Yamcha has much potential, and I've tried to bring that to light a little, as I hope you will see it his chapter.

Also, that's three votes for Yamcha to live Against None to die.

Thanks everyone for the reviews and again, sorry for the abnormally large update gap. I won't quit on this or any fan fiction so you can guarantee that I will update sooner or later.

* * *

_'Does he really think he can pull this off? He's only got it in theory...'_

* * *

The saibaman attached to Yamcha held its vice-like grip on the warrior, allowing him only to struggle against his seemingly inevitable fate.

Yamcha however, didn't struggle like the saibaman expected. He simply stood there, hands clenched by his sides in fists of rage. The power began to flow through Yamcha, coursing through his body like electricity. He took control of the energy and spread it across his body in a thin, unstable layer. As the energy reached the saibaman, yamcha pushed the energy between himself and the small green man.

_'The strain on my body is enormous. I need to just channel..._' Yamcha's thought were interupted as his unstable barrier stabbed inwards from the amount of energy he was exerting. _'Damn it, there's no time! I'll have to do it now...'_

The saibaman began to glow as it's own power rose inside of it, on the verge of bursting. Yamcha let out a shout as he released his own energy, exploding outwards and pushing the saibaman away, forcing it to loosen it's grip on Yamcha's body. The saibaman's attack was too far into it's last stage, and the small creature exploded before it hit the ground. Yamcha's arched back straightened out as the warrior held his head high. He had defeated an enemy, with an attack he was told would most certainly kill him. _'I guess Raditz really underestimated me. I knew i could pull it off' _Yamcha thought to himself, a smirk appearing on his face.

_'Well, he managed to do it properly. But he used his energy up in that one attack. A stubborn move, even for him.'_ Raditz thought, watching Yamcha smirk as if he had already won.

"I don't think your little green men are a match for us. We can hold our own easily against them, why not attack us yourselves? Or are you afraid?" Yamcha said, cockiness eveident in each word, masking the exhaustion he had caused himself.

Nappa's rage leaked, "Why you-"

"Nappa, shut up. He may have a point. They can definitely hold their own as he has just demonstrated. But they don't stand a chance against us, even if they can take a saibaman easily." Vegeta said calmly, seemingly unaffected by the events that had just taken place.

Nappa grunted, still annoyed at the young warriors confidence. "You're right Vegeta. I doubt he could get any further in this fight. In the state he is in now, he couldn't even try to hit either one of us."

_'Damn it. I didn't think they'd notice...'_ Yamcha thought to himself. He looked at the bald Saiyan and to everyone's surprise, simply said "I probably couldn't" and walked back towards his comrades.

_'Where did his attitude and his arrogance go?'_ Vegeta thought, noticing the sudden change in personality of this warrior.

_'What the hell?! He should have reacted to that...I want a fight!' _Nappa thought.

_'Well what do you know, he's actually following my advice...'_ Raditz thought to himself as Yamcha returned to the group. _'Confusion is a good tactic, it i didn't think any of my words had reached him...'_

"Well, it seems they have some sense after all" Vegeta said, his tone not changing for what had just happened.

Ignoring Vegeta's words, Krillin turned to his friend and said "well done Yamcha. But you do know that I'm going to have to kill more than you now. I don't want anyone to think you're as strong as me"

Yamcha chuckled. "Try as you might, you won't be stronger than me"

The two friends smiled at each other, thinking back to their training on the lookout, trying every day to get stronger than each other.

"I take it you want to go next then Krillin?" Raditz asked.

"You bet i do. There's no way i'm letting Yamcha beat me!" Krillin said, eagerly moving towards the battlefield.

"It's about time" Vegeta said, " We were wondering how long you'd be hiding back there"

"Oh no you're mistaken. I wasn't hiding." A smirk grew on Krillin's face. "I was hoping you'd be so kind to send out two saibamen" Krillin said, readying his fighting stance.

"So be it. It's your life to waste after all..." Vegeta said, signalling for two of the saibamen to attack Krillin.

One saibaman swung for Krillin's head as the other attempted to sweep Krillin's legs from under him. Krillin rotated in the air using his ki to push on side of himself up while balancing the other. As the first saibaman followed his punch Krillin grabbed the green arm and swung the saibaman into it's comrade underneath Krillin.

_'That was quick thinking...Impressive for an Earthling, but that was a risk. One false move and the saibaman's punch would've easily taken him out...' _Vegeta thought to himself, analysing the Earthlings movements carefully.

As both saibamen jumped up and regained a fighting stance, Krillin turned to look at them.

"Raditz. I'm going to go all out. You ok with that?" Krillin asked, looking over his shoulder to the man he had trained under for the last year.

"Yeah. Just get the saibamen out of the way. I want to test Nappa's strength before he grows too old to fight." Raditz replied with a smirk aimed at the now even more angry Nappa.

"Alright then!" Krillin said, powering up his ki to the max.

"1300, 1500, 1800...2000?!" Vshouted said, shocked at the rapid increase of power.

"No way Vegeta. This little guy couldn't improve to that level. He shouldn't be any stronger than a saibaman at best!" Nappa shouted back at the prince, not believing that Krillin had shot so far up.

"There, that feels much better. No need for holding back. I can relax much more now...where were we?" Krillin said confidently.

"Don't get so full of yourself. You are still no match for either of us" Vegeta said, unamused by the rise in power of the Earthling.

Without another word, Krillin charged at the two saibamen and engaged in an an all out fight with both of the small green warriors at once. The saibamen and Krillin were evenly matched, though neither side let up the onslaught of attacks for one moment, just Incase the other side were to gain an advantage, however small the advantage was.

The first saibaman swung for Krillin's chest hoping to wind the small Earthling. Krillin jumped backwards and landed just in front of a saibaman preparing its self-destructive attack. Krillin turned and grabbed the saibamans arm before it could latch on to him and threw the small green warrior into it's comrade.

Both saibamen crashed to the ground, creating a small crater. Attempting to use the cover of the dust they leaped towards where Krillin thrown them from, hoping to catch a glimpse of the warrior to attack him once more. As they both landed in the spot they were thrown from, there was no one to be seen, and the dust blocked their view even more. They stood back to back, waiting for the imminent attack.

The next second, where the two saibamen stood, four pieces of the saibamen dropped to the floor.

"Way to go Krillin!" Yamcha shouted.

"Good job!" Tien cheered to his friend.

Krillin stood there, recovering himself from the Destructo Disk that had taken up some of his energy.

"That's three out of six! Who's up next?" Krillin shouted to his friends.

"Uncle Raditz?" Gohan turned to look at his uncle who stood towering above the small boy.

"Yes Gohan?"

"Can I try to take all three on?" Gohan asked,

"Hmm..." Raditz thought about Gohan's idea. _'The boy may be very strong for his age but...I don't think he could take three of tone at one time without suppressing his power level...The last thing we want is for Vegeta to be able to work out our strengths.'_

"Raditz," Piccolo interrupted. "Let the boy fight. I'll go in as back-up, just in case."

"Good thinking Piccolo. But make sure you don't overdo it."

"Don't worry, I can control myself against these small fry." Piccolo replied with a smirk, eager to fight.

"Yes! Let's go Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan said, making his way to the middle of the divide between the Z fighters and the saiyans.

As Piccolo landed next to Gohan, both of them stood there waiting for the three saibamen.

"So, two against two then?" Vegeta asked the Namekian.

"No." Piccolo replied.

"What's that? Are you giving up?" Vegeta chuckled.

"Never!" Gohan shouted. He sped towards the nearest saibaman and with one huge Ki blast sent the small being into non-existence. "Now where are the other two?!" He shouted towards Vegeta, who stood there in evident shock at how easily the boy had disposed of the saibaman.

"You got a lucky shot in kid! Don't get so cocky!" Nappa shouted.

"I could take the other two on just as easily." Gohan said to the bald and angry Saiyan.

"I'm not going to warn you again! Don't be so cocky!"

"I'm not being cocky. I'm being realistic. Now send the last two towards me. Make sure they don't hold back." Gohan said with a small grin across his face, waiting for the saibamen to arrive to fight him.

_'Wow, he really has improved...'_ Piccolo thought to himself. _'It took me a while to even realise that he had taken one of them out.'_

Nappa turned to the two remaining saibamen and looked down at them.

"Alright. You're pretty strong for your age. But let me show you how outmatched you are, Boy." Nappa said angrily.

He held out his palm towards the last two saibamen and with one blast, both of the creatures disappeared.

"Now I'll show you first hand!" The enraged Saiyan shouted, charging at Gohan.

As Nappa's fist appeared right in front of Gohan's eyes at a speed he had never expected, another hand appeared.

"Uncle Raditz!" Gohan exclaimed, wondering how his uncle had managed to get there so fast.

"Raditz..." Nappa muttered. "It's about time we fought full on! I'm not gonna hold back like before!" The bald Saiyan shouted.

* * *

'_Looks like he nearly caught Gohan off-guard. It's about time we settled this.'_

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Well, this one took quite a while ^^' I know I've left this chapter for quite a while but there are so many different things that could've happened in this one, but I'm happy with the story so far. Got any suggestions? I'm open to any constructive criticism, anything is helpful at the moment. I've been terribly busy and every time I got to a computer the last few months I've had nothing worthwhile to add to the story. I hope you guys are pleased with it so far!

* * *

**Power levels (in order of appearance)**

Saibaman - 1400

Yamcha - 1750

Yamcha (Ki build up/x3 boost) - 5250

Raditz (suppressed, w/weights) - 1500

Raditz (w/weights) - 6500

Nappa - 7000

Vegeta - 18,000

Krillin - 2000

Gohan (w/weights, suppressed against saibamen) - 4000

Piccolo (suppressed) - 3000

* * *

**Extra!** - If you have your own DB fan fiction you would like to share or want to read other Dragon Ball related fan fictions then go like Dragon Ball Fan Fiction Facebook!


End file.
